CIA: Trabajos Peligrosos
by SilviStars17
Summary: Bella es ex-agente de la CIA. Edward aún trabaja. Se conocieron años atrás cuando una desgracia hizo que Bella abandonara la agencia. Una peligrosa misión se acerca. ¿Podrá Edward convencer a Bella de volver a la CIA? Personajes OOC Bella /ExB/
1. EPOV El momento ha llegado

Primera historia que publico. Espero que les guste. Nota más larga al final del capítulo.

Ninguno de los Personajes me pertenecen, sólo los uso en mi imaginación y los plasmo a la PC.

**Todos los personajes son invención de Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de John Smith.**

SUMMARY:

_"Bella es ex-agente de la CIA. Edward aún trabaja. Se conocieron años atrás cuando una desgracia hizo que Bella abandonara la agencia. Una peligrosa misión se acerca. ¿Podrá Edward convencer a Bella de volver a la CIA? Personajes OCC/ExB/ "_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**El momento a llegado.**

**EPOV**

El café era negro y fuerte, como lo hacen en la agencia y, aunque estaba acostumbrado, el café matutino de Esme no tenía comparación.John Smith vino a sentarse detrás de su escritorio y me sonrió a la vez que un simple "Edward" salía de sus labios.

"John" dije imitando su expresión.

"¿Cómo está tu padre?" preguntó como si la reunión que se estaba dando en su casa un martes por la noche era entre dos amigos, y no entre jefe y empleado.

Bueno, convengamos que la relación lo era casi de esa manera. Llevaba más de ocho años trabajando bajo su ala, y lo conocía desde que era un niño. Conoció a mi padre, después de volver malherido de una misión, su última misión de hecho. Digamos que después de estar 2 años en rehabilitación por tres balazos alojados en los ligamentos, abandonó la acción y asumió el puesto de jefe de la unidad. Así fue como se convirtió en un tío para mí.

"Hablé con él la semana pasada, cuando volví de la misión de Lituania" contesté. "Trabajando como siempre, le ofrecieron un buen puesto en New York, pero parece que seguirá un tiempo más en Los Ángeles por el momento."

"¿Que me dices de mis hermanos? ¿Están en misión o ya tomaron sus vacaciones por adelantado como todos los años?"

Estabamos a un mes de Navidad pero ellos siempre se anticipaban a toda la agencia y pedían las licencias para poder disfrutar de unas largas vacaciones, a cambio trabajaban todo el año. Yo en cambio, no veía necesidad de tomar más vacaciones de las que se daban por las festividades, mi trabajo lo era todo. Además Alice y Emmett tenían a sus parejas y después de un año de trabajo, lo que más querían era pasar la mayor cantidad de horas posibles en compañía de su otra mitad.

Para resumir, todos trabajamos para la CIA, pero en diferentes especialidades. Emmett está en la parte del entrenamiento físico. Prepara a todos los aspirantes que quieran someterse a la prueba de XXX, una locura.

Alice se encuentra en la parte de vestuario y maquillajes, se encarga de crear la personalidad completa de una identidad, cuando armamos misiones encubiertas. Rosalie, prepara los autos, no hay otra mejor en todo el país. Y Jasper, hace misiones encubiertas como yo, pero la mayoría del tiempo es quien se encarga de inventar las identidades y de crear todas las tapaderas, para que no haya huecos.

John lanzó una carcajada. "No, aún los tengo trabajando, a ellos y a tus cuñados también. Van a ser de mucha ayuda para lo que se nos viene. Tendrán que tomar sus licencias después de las fiestas y no antes."

"Alice debe estar histerica" dije riéndome al mismo tiempo. "Cuando te metes con sus vacaciones la cosa se pone fea."

Él asintió. "Se acordó de todo mi árbol genealógico cuando le llegó la circular desde la Agencia. Y Emmett mencionó algo de más sufrimiento del normal para los aspirantes." lanzó un suspiro. "Mientras pasen el XXX, no habrá problemas."

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Pero luego mi expresión cambió al constatar la última parte de la información."¿Que quieres decir con 'lo que se nos viene'?"

"Me refiero a que vamos necesitar a cada uno de ellos, para que tú puedas meterte en la mansión de LeFront. Sólo por eso, ninguno de ellos irá contigo..." dijo adivinando mis temores. Después de la pérdida de Jacob seis años atrás, decidí que todas las misiones que asumiera, las haría sólo, no quería lastimar a nadie ni que salieran lastimados.

Suspiré de alivio, pero mis sentidos me decían que había una parte de la información que me estaba perdiendo. Fruncí mi ceño y miré a John directo a los ojos. Supe que no pude aplazar más la espera, y lancé mi pregunta.

"¿Que sabes de Bella?"

"Continúa trabajando para la agencia, como tu bien sabes. Ha terminado de darle los últimos retoques al nuevo sistema de micrófonos indetectables. Es una verdadera genio con la tecnología. Vive en el mismo lugar que la agencia le dió. En el estado de Washington. En Forks, para ser más exactos. Pero todo eso tu ya lo sabes..." dijo levantando una ceja.

Yo sólo asentí y guardé silencio.

Él se dio por vencido y continúo, sabiendo que sólo perdería el tiempo si esperaba que yo hiciera un comentario al respecto.

"_Ha dicho que No."_

Volví a asentir. Sabía que la única manera que ella aceptara trabajar en esta misión, era hacerla entrar en razón. Decirle porque era importante y que ella era la única que conocía el nuevo sistema. Y aún así no estaba seguro de conseguir convencerla. Seguramente seguía siendo tan cabezota como cuando la conocí hace seis años.

_Flashback._

"_Jake, sabes que esto es muy peligroso, no es una simulación. Nunca tienes la seguridad de salir con vida de una misión." le dije, pero no fue él quién respondió._

"_Creo que ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para tomar mis propias decisiones, llevo un par de años menos que tú en la compañía, pero se que puedo hacerlo." dijo la chica de grandes ojos marrones que permanecía al lado de uno de mis compañeros, que aún no se había presentado, más que con el título de 'Prometida de Jake'._

"_Además es la primera vez que Jake y yo podemos disfrutar de una misión juntos. No seas aguafiestas." dijo con un tono, que se asemejaba al de Esme cuando me regañaba._

"_Esto no es una fiesta. Y pueden salir heridos. Pero allá ustedes." me giré y salí de la sala de conferencia dando un portazo._

_Detrás mío oí abrirse la puerta y Jake me llamó._

"_¡Hey Antonhy!" dijo alcanzándome en dos grandes pasos, era grande y más musculoso que yo, pero aún así era un niño para mi. "No creas que no he pensado en el peligro...,"dijo mirándose los pies, como con miedo a enfrentar mis ojos "... pero es que **Bells es tan cabezota. **A veces ni yo se como hacerla cambiar de opinión, a no ser que … " su mente voló a otro lado, y no era uno donde quisiera estar, puso la típica cara de enamorado y supe que no quería saberlo._

"_Como sea" le dije al mismo momento que me di vuelta para llegar a mi oficina. Pero Jake volvió a hablar. No me giré pero me paré para oír lo que tenía que decir._

"_La dejo ir porque sé que no estará en el campo, ella es todo para mí, si supiera que corre el mínimo riesgo, no la llevaría, aún si para lograr eso tenga que meterla en una celda" dijo con un suspiro. "Pero es más fuerte que yo, a veces es mucho más fuerte que yo. Además ha hecho muchos progresos con las antenas inalámbricas y los micrófonos. Es brillante. Y el Sr. Smith cree que está en condiciones de ir. Es como un diamante en bruto. Eso ha dicho."_

_Me giré y lo miré directo a los ojos, tratando de demostrarle toda la rabia que tenía dentro. "Para que sepas el mínimo riesgo está, pero ese es tú problema, no el mío."_

_Si hubiera sido él, jamás la habría dejado ir, y así jamás la hubiera conocido y yo no lo hubiera odiado tanto y no me hubiera odiado tanto._

_Fin del Flashback._

"Mañana salgo para Forks, entonces" dije al mismo momento que tomaba los papeles que me alcanzaba John.

"¿Crees que dirá que si?" preguntó, y yo levanté mis hombros en señal de desconocimiento.

"Es mi última jugada." dije con un suspiro.

John se limitó a guardar silencio y tomar otro sorbo de su café.

Abrí la carpeta y me mantuve en silencio por unos momentos mientras leía la información.

"Las pruebas del laboratorio confirman que los químicos utilizados son los mismos que los del explosivo RDX, pero falta algo. El tema acá es como lograron pasarlo e instalarlo dentro del avión. No tiene un dispositivo de acción, ¿como es eso posible?" dije dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio de John. Había muchas similitudes, teníamos al posible fabricante, pero la gran pregunta era como había pasado todos los controles y logrado explotar un avión en mil pedazos.

John tomó otro gran sorbo de su taza y respondió. "Según los expertos, se trata de un nuevo producto con los mismos químicos que el RDX , como obviamente lo demuestran los estudios, pero sospechamos que se trata de un producto nuevo que no se activa, sino que se va degradando hasta llegar a la parte del BOOM. Como si fuera algo automático."

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco más, por qué existía gente que podía crear semejantes armas mientras que aún hay enfermedades en el mundo que no tienen cura y matan a miles al día. Por tipos como estos es por quienes me reniego a instalarme en una oficina y trabajar frente a un ordenador.

Las actividades de campo eran mis favoritas, y no sólo por la adrenalina, sino porque podía, en la mayoría de los casos, enfrentarme a estos traficantes y asesinos, verlos a los ojos y verlos caer. Hay gente que sólo por vestir ropa bonita le pagan o por tener un rostro bello le pagan, son trabajos. Pero hay otro tipo de personas como yo o como John, cuando no era jefe, que tenemos que encargarnos de la parte fea, _alguien tiene que encargarse de sacar la basura del planeta._

Ante mi falta de respuesta Smith continuó. "El principal sospechoso es James LeFront, y según la red, el explosivo se llama RXD-a, la semana que viene vas a recibir un correo con la cuenta de e-mail, para que bajo tu nueva identidad, empieces a hacer los arreglos, vas a mostrarte interesado en comprar una gran cantidad de RDX-a. Si todo sale bien, estarás en Francia dentro de 3 semanas, si Bella acepta estará en Francia una semana antes y para el 20 de diciembre estarás de vacaciones. Al igual que tu familia."

Moví mi cabeza de arriba a abajo grabando cada una de las instrucciones en mi memoria.

"Entonces..." dije sacando los cálculos "Tendré dos semanas para convencer y entrenar a Bella para esto, ¿no?"

Él asintió y agregó. "Si dice que Sí... una vez que acepte, se le dará una licencia extraordinaria en su oficina, pero no queremos que se vea un gran cambio en su rutina, por las dudas que alguien más esté vigilando. Así que limítate a entrenarla en los horarios en que debería estar en la oficina. Tendrás a tu disposición una casa en las afueras del pueblo para que vivas y la cual está equipada para que la pongas en forma." dijo guiñándome un ojo al final.

Odiaba cuando John quería hacer de celestina conmigo. Nunca había dicho nada, pero sospecho que el hecho de pedirle custodia para ella, y un informe semanal de sus actividades no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Gracias a Dios es una de esas personas que no tienen que decir todo lo que piensan. Y me conoce tanto como mi padre.

John cambió de tema para dar por finalizada la reunión.

"¿Has evaluado la posibilidad de aceptar mi puesto cuando mi jubilación sea un hecho? Sabes que estas mucho mejor preparado que cuando yo asumí este puesto..." dijo Smith, sacando a colación un tema que ya habíamos discutido en más de una ocasión. Pero creo que todavía no era momento de abandonar el campo de acción, por lo menos por ahora.

Yo negué con la cabeza, a la vez que una sonrisa escapaba de mis labios, "creo que aún me faltan unos años, soy muy joven para sentar cabeza..." dijo mientras me levantaba de mi lugar.

"Tendrás 22 años, pero para la CIA ya eres todo un veterano." dijo John mientras reía.

"Tal vez espere un par de años más, si es que una bala no me alcanza primero", dije levantando mis cejas. John se puso serio.

"Si no es porque tu nombre es Edward Cullen, te diría que no juegues con eso" dijo apuntándome con el índice. Ambos reímos.

-*-

Dos horas después me hallaba en mi departamento haciendo mis valijas, mientras chequeaba mi boleto de avión, vía on-line. Esa noche, no pude pegar el ojo en anticipación. Todo podía cambiar a partir de mañana.

Viajé en primera clase y bajo mi antiguo nombre Anthony Masen, para evitar sospechas. Pero se que iba a durar poco con ese nombre en Forks. Si ibamos a empezar algo nuevo, quería empezar de verdad, no quería que esto sea una misión más para mi. Era _la misión_, y no tenía nada que ver con la agencia, aunque en los próximos días seguramente eso era lo que iba a hacerle creer a Bella. No podía llegar y declararle todo, debía ir despacio y ganarme su confianza. La asustaría hasta la locura que yo cayera y le dijera que la amo desde el primer momento en que la ví.

Había llegado la hora. Y no podía soportarlo más, no podía seguir tan lejos de ella. Hace seis años cuando al conocí, supe que sería mi peor pesadilla y mi sueño más dulce durante toda la vida. Sabía todo de ella. Que estudiaba, que hacía, si tenía citas, cual era su bar favorito, que compraba, todo. Había dejado pasar seis años, seis malditos años, para que ella encontrara a quien amar, se asentara, se casara, y entonces estuviera a salvo de mí. Pero no, ella seguía sola y todo el trabajo que fui haciendo para olvidarla, se vino abajo el día que John dijo que quería volver a ponerla en acción. Y así fue como mi cabeza empezó a funcionar a diez mil, el sólo hecho de volver a verla, hacía que el corazón saltara de mi pecho.

El miércoles por la tarde el avión aterrizó en Seattle, donde me esperaba un Volvo plateado, elegido y acondicionado especialmente por Rosalie. A veces me asustaba la forma en que me conocían no sólo mis hermanos sino también mis cuñados. El auto era fantástico y la mejor parte era que las calles se veían desiertas, según mi GPS instalado, distaba a una hora y media de la casa que quedaba en las afueras de Forks, y el lugar donde pasaría mis últimas dos semanas.

El clima era frío, más que en California, por la humedad que se percibía en el ambiente, eso sin contar que estábamos en pleno invierno. Subí al auto y conduje por aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos mientras la lluvia pegaba incesantemente en mi parabrisas, luego el GPS indicó que debía tomar un camino secundario hacia mi izquierda. Minutos más tardes una enorme casa se apareció ante mí. Era enorme para que viviera una sola persona, pero lo suficientemente grande y aislada para las prácticas que se vendrían.

Estacioné mi Volvo en el garaje, y bajé mi pequeño bolso con objetos personales. Según John, cualquier otra cosa que llegara a necesitar, se encontraría en esta casa. Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué y abrí a la tapa a la par que caminaba hacia el frente de la casa, y abría la puerta principal. Era un mensaje de Alice.

_Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje. Tu cuarto está en el 3º piso y en el 2º tienes un estudio. Diviértete y espero conocerla pronto. - A_

Maldición, como es que ella lo sabía todo. Odiaba que sea tan buena con eso, y a la vez la adoraba, porque después de todo es mi hermana menor, y no puedo no amarla.

La sala del living se presentó ante mí con un gran sofá de tres cuerpos, una mesa ratona, y dos sofás más chicos a los costados. Un gran plasma colgaba de la pared al lado de un gran ventanal que no sólo ocupaba gran parte de una pared, dando una perfecta vista al camino que había recorrido hacia instantes, sino que también ocupaba la mitad de la pared perpendicular. Podía ver el parque exterior trasero, y un gran granero, el cual seguramente estaba equipado bien equipado.

Pasé la escalera que seguramente llegaba hasta mi habitación e ingresé directamente a la cocina. Parecía todo recién instalado, la cocina lucía como esas casas después de los Extrame Makeovers que mira mi madre. Me dirigí a la heladera para asegurarme que no tenía que salir a hacer compras, cuando el celular que estaba en mi mano volvió a vibrar.

_Las alacenas y la heladera están llenas. Al igual que tu ropero. En tu estudio, Jaz dejó una PC para que nos mantengas al tanto. Te quiero. - A_

Desistí de abrirlas. No valía la pena perder el tiempo. Si mi hermana, Jaz y hasta Rose estaban detrás de todo, no tenía de que preocuparme. No tengo la menor duda que si corriera hasta el granero, tenga allí aparatos como para abrir mi propio gimnasio en el pueblo, gracias a Emmett.

Pasé el resto del día ultimando detalles y repasando todos los eventos. Cené algo parecido a una sopa congelada y me acosté a dormir.

A las 4.00 am. Mi alarma de la mesa de noche sonó y la apague de un golpe mientras me llevaba la mano izquierda a los ojos. El ventanal revelaba una tenue claridad que indicaba que faltaba largo rato para que el sol apareciera. Me deshice de mis sábanas para tomar mi ducha matutina.

Una ducha tibia, un desayuno liviano y treinta minutos depués, me dirigía a toda velocidad por la carretera y hacia el pueblo de Forks.

Eran las 4.45 cuando pasé por adelante de la casa de Bella y una luz se veía encendida. En teoría faltaban todavía unos 15 minutos para que saliera aún. Evalué mis posibilidades y decidí hacer un recorrido por el porque donde suele salir a correr. No me gustaba manejarme en terrenos desconocidos, y sería mucho más practico por cualquier cosa que sucediera. Constantemente constataba si había alguna presencia en mi periferia, pero nunca vi nada. Después de todo se trataba de un pueblo tranquilo y con no más de 3,120 habitantes, tal vez podría bajar un poco la guardia. Pero me resultaba muy difícil. Ya es parte de mi naturaleza.

A las 4.55 am. Estacioné mi auto en la esquina de la cuadra de la casa de Bella y me dispuse a esperar que saliera. Encendí mi iPod y me coloqué los auriculares sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta de la casa. La música empezó a sonar y lo programé en modo aleatorio, preparado para correr en cuanto sea apropiado.

Mis manos sudaban y pasaba mis dedos por mi pelo una y otra vez, tratando de sacar todo rastro de humedad y luchando contra la rebeldía de mis cabellos a la vez.

A las cinco en punto una morena de aproximadamente un metro sesenta y con unos joggins y un buzo canguro salieron de la casa que vigilaba y dobló en dirección contraria al lugar donde yo estaba parado.

Su pelo estaba atado en una cola alta en su cabeza y caía en ondas hasta sus hombros. Mi corazón se aceleró y por un momento creí sentir su aroma. Como Fresas y Frambuesa. Pero eso es casi imposible, creo.

Lo que si se, es que después de seis largos años, allí estaba Bella, a menos de 50 metros de mí.

_El momento había llegado._

_

* * *

  
_

¿Y? Gustó, no gusto... es mi primer FF. Agradecería que lo recomendaran :)

**Bueeeno... espero sus Reviews, sean los que sean...**

**Si te gustó la historia - pesiona Reviews y cuenta tu parte favorita**

**No te gusto la historia - presiona Reviews y dime porque no te gustó**

**Ni si ni no - presiona Reviews y déjame saber como mejorarla.**

**La voy escribiendo de a poco, tengo hasta elñ capítulo cuatro hecho, me entusiasmó mucho la historia, tengo otra más que recién empecé pero no quiero subir 5 historias a la vez y despues hacerlas esperar eternidad.**

**Sólo digamne su opinión, ya saben ... cuanto más Reviews, más me esmero =)**

**El capítulo 2 es BPOV, y les prometo que es mejor. =)**

Besos, no las leo y ya las estoy adorando

**Silvis***


	2. BPOV Conociendo Identidades

**Holaaa Hola!!... acá subiendo el segundoo capítulo, después de pasar 15 días sin internet, todo una torturaa!**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Todos los personajes son invención de Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de John Smith.**

SUMMARY:

_"Bella es ex-agente de la CIA. Edward aún trabaja. Se conocieron años atrás cuando una desgracia hizo que Bella abandonara la agencia. Una peligrosa misión se acerca. ¿Podrá Edward convencer a Bella de volver a la CIA? Personajes OCC/ExB/ "_

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Descubriendo identidades**

**BPOV**

"No por favor, no puede ser cierto. Dime que no es cierto." Sólo eran susurros, no podía levantar la voz, no podía llorar, no nos estaban permitidos los sentimentalismos a mitad de la misión. Toda la tristeza y desazón estaban dentro mío.

Me dolía el pecho de una manera irreproducible, era más de lo que podía soportar, pero no dije nada en voz alta, solo me senté y dejé mi mente vagar.

De repente todo se oscureció y caí.

Así eran mis pesadillas, o mis recuerdos mejor dicho. Aunque ya habían pasado casi 6 años de que todo había ocurrido, ellas seguían viniendo a mí.

Soy Isabella Swan. Ese es mi verdadero nombre, aunque en realidad pocos me conocen con ese nombre. Para la mayoría de la gente en dónde me muevo, mi nombre es Bella Black. Soy una ex-empleada de la CIA, que vive en el condado de Forks, bajo el ala protectora de mi padre. Solíamos hacer muchas cosas juntos cuando yo pertenecía a esta organización, pero cuando la tragedia ocurrió, no pude soportarlo más y abandoné todo. Gracias a la ayuda de mi padre, pude hacer una vida normal, o algo por el estilo.

Black, es el apellido de Jacob, mi difunto prometido. Llevábamos toda la infancia juntos, y cuando, a los 13 años, me uní a las fuerzas de inteligencia del gobierno, él lo hizo junto a mí; si bien su especialidad no tenía anda que ver con la mía, ambos fuimos presentados por Charlie, ante las autoridades y después de miles de exámenes, entramos a trabajar para la CIA.

Tal vez piensen que éramos muy jóvenes para este tipo de trabajos, pero eso es justamente la razón por la que entramos; quien podría sospechar que un par de adolescentes pudieran estar involucrados en la CIA.

Mientras mi ingreso se destinó a la parte de Tecnología Inteligente, la de Jacob era en relación a explosivos, y tácticas de ataque. En resumen, un adicto al peligro y la adrenalina. Era cien por ciento energías, había pasado todos los test de entrenamiento más duros y ello lo llevo a subir varios escalones en su área del departamento.

A la par, yo también crecí. En mi trabajo, también era genial, siempre explorando nuevos artefactos que se podían requerir para misiones, era un as con micrófonos, computadoras y todo artefacto de comunicación que uno pudiera usar.

Ambos nos divertíamos mucho en el trabajo, y entre eso e ir a la escuela, las horas juntos hicieron que con el paso de los años, lleváramos nuestra amistad al siguiente nivel. Así que el día que cumplimos 2 años de noviazgo, una tranquila noche de verano a las orillas de la Playa de La Push, él me entregó un anillo de compromiso, la felicidad no podía ser mayor, sólo era una promesa, pero a los 15 años, con eso nos bastaba a ambos.

El mismo anillo, 6 años después, seguía en mi dedo anular. Mientras lo hacía girar con mi pulgar, los recuerdos de la ultima noche que pasamos juntos volvieron a mí.

Ambos estabamos abrazados en una tienda de campaña, en un lugar alejado de Israel, disfrutando del calor que cada uno tenía para ofrecer al otro.

Nuestra misión se basaba en extinguir un depósito de Antrax, que el Gobierno de los . Había descubierto no hacía más de una semana. Mi trabajo ya estaba hecho, había interferido todas la líneas, había logrado neutralizar los sistemas de seguridad y me había camuflado entre los cargamentos, para obtener la información de los ordenadores principales, sólo nos quedaba una noche más y luego volveríamos a casa, para unas merecidas vacaciones.

No estábamos solos. Nos acompañaban 2 chicos más que tendrían unos 3 o 4 años más que nosotros, o por lo menos eso aparentaban. Ya saben, dentro de una Agencia secreta, nada de lo que te dices es completamente cierto, es más, para cada misión teníamos diferentes identidades, y sólo podías estar seguro de la tuya. El jefe de la operación, se hacía llamar Anthony Masen, y el otro chico que nos acompañaba era Jasper Hale.

Como decía antes, sólo nos restaba una noche, así que esa noche dormimos abrazados uno sobre el otro, con la esperanza de que él ultimo día pasaría rápido.

Pero las cosas no salieron bien... Y sólo regresamos 3 personas.

FLASHBACK

"_Jacob,¡No lo hagas!, vuelve, lo arreglaremos de otra forma." La desesperación de mi voz no era nada comparada con la que bullía de mi pecho._

"_Debo hacerlo, Bella. Es mi deber, somos agentes y debemos volver a casa con el trabajo listo." Respondió por el radio. "No volveré a la base hasta que todos los dispositivos estén instalados para ser detonados."_

_Sabía que corría peligro, sabía que la misión era complicada, siempre teníamos un mínimo de error, una posibilidad de no volver a casa. Pero hasta ahora todo marchaba tan bien. Solté el radio con fuerza, lanzándoselo a las manos del jefe de base._

"_Por Favor, Anthony, haz algo, eres el jefe. Díle que debe volver." Dije exasperada por la situación._

"_Lo lamento. Pero Jocob tiene razón, debemos terminar el trabajo." me contestó con su voz calmada y gélida, como si fuera una máquina más._

_Anthony llevaba trabajando para la CIA más años que yo y que Jacob, por eso estaba a cargo de la misión. _

_Era una persona extremadamente solitaria, callada y sobretodo reservada. Sólo con una semana de estar juntos en una tienda escondida, sabía que hablar no era lo que más disfrutaba hacer. Y sacarle información era como sacarle jugo a una nuez._

_Sus ojos negros, su pelo al ras, completado con sus excéntricos rasgos faciales, hacían de él una persona, que llegaba con seguridad a las 20 años._

_Por otra parte, Jacob y yo sólo llevábamos algunos años en la compañía y recién teníamos 15 años._

_La voz de Jacob volvió a oírse por la radio, y esta vez me quedé inmóvil, no pude moverme ni un ápice como para reaccionar._

"_Es todo... Nos tienen Rodeados" Las palabras se clavaban en mí como agujas._

_Lo único que rogaba era que él pueda volver sano y salvo a la base._

_Anthony se situó al mando de la radio y no me dio espacio para nada más, entonces caí al piso de rodillas, con mi cara inexpresiva sólo dejando que mis oídos reciban cualquier sonido que viniera de la radio._

"_Anthony, estoy en posición" la voz de Jacob se volvió a oír. "No puedo dejar que se vayan con todo eso. Tengo las cargas."_

"_Bien" fue todo lo que dijo Anthony. Comenzaron a oírse detonaciones y disparos, yo continuaba en la misma posición. _

"_Jefe..." dijo casi en un susurro. "¿Ella está por ahí?" … Anthony mantuvo sus ojos fijos en mí y les respondió. _

"_No" dijo en tono seco, como si le estuviera preguntando si afuera estaba lloviendo. Anthony tenía sus ojos fijos en mí, como si estuviera esperando una reaccione de mi parte, pero nunca me moví._

_La voz de Jacob volvió a oírse "Bien... Dile... dile que la amo...." no podía estar despidiéndose, no era posible... "..y Jefe..."_

"_¿Sí?" dijo Anthony, animándolo a seguir. "Cuídala, y sácale de aquí, cuando todo termine."_

"_Es una promesa" dijo Anthony._

_Y esa fue lo último que recuerdo claramente de esa noche. Luego se vuelvo todo borroso, y no puedo recordar con exactitud, cómo volví a . Sólo se que Anthony se encargó de mí. Permanecí todo el viaje en una especie de trance, sólo me esforcé lo necesario para comer y beber un poco. Pero sólo eso._

_Anthony, era una persona, en quien a pesar de que Jacob ya había trabajado con él y se llevaban muy bien, no podía terminar de caerme. Es decir, tenía algo misterioso, o una cierto aire, que no lograba entender, llámenlo intuición femenina o algo de eso. Pero estoy segura, que ni siquiera se llamaba Anthony. _

_Algo en sus ojos me decía que él no quería que yo este allí esa noche, ni en esa misión, no se si era porque era la única mujer, o por otra cosa, pero el odio por así llamarlo era mutuo. Era áspero con sus respuestas, y sus maneras rozaban la mala educación._

_Igualemente, yo tenía a Jacob, y era lo único que me importaba, trabajar juntos era lo mejor que podíamos hacer. _

_Hasta que se fue. _

FIN FLASHBACK

Ésa fue mi última misión para la CIA, y pensé que así sería.

Había terminado mis estudios. Tenía un título en Balística y otro en Tecnologías. Si, a pesar de todo continué estudiando lo que más me gustaba hacer, no se si por mi o por no perder el recuerdo, pero lo hice.

Y ahora, con 21 años, estaba lista para comenzar un trabajo para el gobierno, algo no muy arriesgado, un horario de nueve a cinco y ahí terminaría todo. O eso es lo que creía.

Mi ex-jefe de la CIA, John Smith, me había llamado, con la intención de reincorporarme para una nueva misión. Esto había hecho saltar todos los recuerdos, como si las cosas no hubieran pasado hace 6 años sino hace 6 días.

Obviamente dije que no. Dejé a un lado todos las emociones por la adrenalina de las misiones, si lo reconozco, me encantaba jugar con eso; pero después de perder a Jacob no podía soportar otra misión. Los recuerdos volvían una y otra vez. No quería perder nada más.

Así que la respuesta fue contundente y definitiva para John, fue un **No**, y seguiría siendo **No**.

-*-

Mi reloj marcaba las 4:30 am. Me deshice de las sábanas de mi cama y me dispuse a ponerme mi ropa deportiva para mi ejercicio matutino. A pesar de no estar más en la agencia, seguía haciendo esto para mantenerme en forma, me gustaba la sensación del viento en mi cara, el esfuerzo de los músculos al final del trayecto y, aparte, siempre después de una corrida matutina, te sientes con más energías.

Usé mi joggins negros, zapatillas, y un buzo con bolsillos al frente, me até el pelo en una coleta en lo alto de mi cabeza, y tomé mi iPod de la mesa de noche.

Sin más preámbulos salí de casa y comencé a un ritmo tranquilo tomando por el camino que hacía todos los días. Las calles estaban vacías, aún era temprano para que la gente comenzara a deambular, razón por la cual me gustaba salir tan temprano.

Llevaba unos 40 minutos cuando sentí una presencia detrás mío, me giré, pero sólo vi árboles, y la brisa moviendo sus hojas. Me volví hacia mi camino y continúe. No tardé más de 2 minutos en darme cuenta de verdad que alguien estaba siguiéndome de cerca, si bien no podía verlo, logré atisbar algo de sombra. Mi cuerpo se tensó y apuré el paso, tratando de mantener mi respiración bajo control.

Cuando tomé la ultima curva del parque, sentí como una mano se enredaba en mi cintura, y otra fue hacia mi boca; la persona que me atacó, cayó al piso, haciendo que yo cayera encima suyo, y antes que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento él se giró, dejándome aprisionada, entre el suelo y su cuerpo.

Aún estaba oscuro, y no podía verle la cara completamente, estaba presa del horror, y no podía moverme, cuando intenté soltarme, él me apretó más fuerte , presionando más su cuerpo con el mío. Quise gritar, pero no logré más que una pequeña queja, ya que aún una mano suya seguía en mi boca.

Su cuerpo se sentía arder contra el mío, o era mi cuerpo, no lo sabía, era fuego o energía no lo se. Alcé mis ojos, y enfoqué los míos en los suyos. Me encontré perdida frente a un para de ojos verde esmeralda, lo más bellos que jamás había visto. No me pregunten por que, pero no me asustó, creo que hasta me hipnotizaron un poco. Cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado de moverme, el extraño acercó sus labios a mi oreja y me habló:

"No te voy a lastimar Bella, sólo escúchame. Promete que no vas a gritar."

Un escalofríos recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mis sentidos estaban alertas. Algo me gritaba que me salvara, que corriera, pero la curiosidad me mataba. Como sabía quien era, porque me seguía, no entendía nada. Sólo quería huir de esos ojos, sólo quería volver a la seguridad de casa.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, y la escencia del hombre me invadió completamente, volví a mirarlo, había algo en el que me resultaba familiar.

En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba esperando que le respondiera.

"Bella, por favor, escuchame." Mis ojos volvieron a los suyos en confusión, estaba esuchándole, no sé que más pretendía de mí. Comenzó a retirar la maño de mi boca, sin mover sus ojos de los míos, al mismo tiempo, aflojo su agarre de mi cintura. Sabía que debía esperar hasta el momento oportuno en que bajara la guardia para huir.

Cuando el agarre fue leve, y sus ojos abandonaron los míos, dí el golpe. Me giré sobre mi misma, como había aprendido a hacerlo en defensa personal, para luego empezar a correr.

Pero él fue más rápido que yo y volvió a atraparme, antes de que pudiera hacer el intento de escapar. Ahora se encontraba con sus manos en mis muñecas, las cuales estaban a ambos lados de mi cabeza, y sus rodillas, apoyadas sobre el césped, a ambos lados de mi cintura, no se me ocurrió otra cosa, y grité.

Pero nunca se logró oír nada. Sus labios volaron a los míos y me besó con fiereza, con una fuerza dominadora. Todo su aroma me invadió, un calor intenso mezclado con una rara carga energética recorrió mi cuerpo , y para lo que no estaba preparada fue para mi reacción.

Me relajé, dejando de hacer fuerzas por soltarme de sus manos y sólo me concentré en devolverle el beso, el mejor beso desde....bueno, desde hace años. Él pareció darse cuenta de mi cambio y lamió mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para probarme un poco más. No lo pensé dos veces, abría a él mi boca y nuestras lenguas comenzaron una feroz lucha por dominar el beso.

Cuando sus manos soltaron mis muñecas, las mías volaron a su pelo, su sedoso pelo, despeinándolo un poco, lo atraje más hacia mí, mientras él me recorría los costados, haciéndome temblar.

Cuando nos separámos en busca de aire, volví a mirarlo y con una sonrisa torcida, me dijo ...

"Si sabía que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para calmarte, no habría hecho tanto lío" su mirada volvió a mi boca y su lengua recorrió su labio inferior en anticipación... Mis ojos no abandonaron su rostro ni por un segundo. Esa sonrisa..., y como en una secuencia de imágenes, esas que tienes cuando estas ante una situación de muerte o algo así, lo vi, estaba cambiado pero sabía que era él.

Aún respirando con dificultad logré pronunciar su nombre en un susurro, "Anthony" dije.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, y me levantó del piso, pero aún así, me mantuvo presionada contra su cuerpo como asegurándose de que no me fuera a escapar..._wow que CUERPO. Por Dios, Bella, que poco sentido de auto-conservación._ Lo volví a mirar a los ojos y puso los suyos en blanco.

"En realidad, ése no es mi verdadero nombre." Lo miré extrañada. No entendía porque me decía esto y menos porqué estaba en Forks, en un pequeño parque, a las 5.45 a.m. ni hablar de las razones por las que me había buscado, que me quería decir y que tenía yo para ofrecerle a cambio.

Iba vestido con unos pantalones deportivos y una musculosa de la Universidad de California con unas zapatillas deportivas a juego. Parecía todo un modelo de Nike o algo así. También estaba sudado como si hubiera hecho ejercicios por un buen rato, ¿me había seguido todo el camino?

Se separó un poco de mí, y con su torcida sonrisa pronunció su nombre, y mi condena. Mi Dulce condena.

Extendiendo la mano, como si se estuvieran saludando dos personas en una oficina dijo _"Mi verdadero nombre es Edward Cullen"_

_

* * *

_**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno... que me cuentaaan?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y gracias a quienes recomendaron la historia, significa mucho :)**

Cuentenme que piensan acerca de la historia y si más o menos sospechan por donde va el tema, o lo que me quieran contar =).

Besotes a Todas

**Silvis***


	3. BPOV Problemas

El tercer capítulo hace acto de prescencia =)

Perdón por tenerlas tan abandonadas, se que estaría bueno una actualización semanal.. . Pero soy una chica con muchas actividades y además muy exigente conmigo misma, lo que quiere decir que me tiene que gustar mucho lo que escribo para decir voy a subir el capítulo, y es por esa razón q a veces me demoro un poco más. Una sola cosa les aseguro, no voy a abandonar ni dejar la historia inconclusa, odio cuando otras lo hacen y por eso no voy a hacerlo.

Gracias a **E. Cullen Vigo, Giany Swan Cullen, Elizabeth Lecter, Cullen Orange, emalup, alimago, maryecullen78, y 2061901soraya. **Por dejar su comentario, me hace feliz ver que les gusta.

No las aburro má que les guste.

**Todos los personajes son invención de Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de John Smith**

**

* * *

**

**ANTERIORMENTE EN CIA: TRABAJOS PELIGROSOS:**

_Cuando tomé la ultima curva del parque, sentí como una mano se enredaba en mi cintura, y otra fue hacia mi boca; la persona que me atacó, cayó al piso, haciendo que yo cayera encima suyo, y antes que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento él se giró, dejándome aprisionada, entre el suelo y su cuerpo._

_"No te voy a lastimar Bella, sólo escúchame. Promete que no vas a gritar."_

_Un escalofríos recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mis sentidos estaban alertas. Algo me gritaba que me salvara, que corriera, pero la curiosidad me mataba. Como sabía quien era, porque me seguía, no entendía nada. Sólo quería huir de esos ojos, sólo quería volver a la seguridad de casa._

_ Sabía que debía esperar hasta el momento oportuno en que bajara la guardia para huir._

_Él fue más rápido que yo y volvió a atraparme, antes de que pudiera hacer el intento de escapar. Ahora se encontraba con sus manos en mis muñecas, las cuales estaban a ambos lados de mi cabeza, y sus rodillas, apoyadas sobre el césped, a ambos lados de mi cintura, no se me ocurrió otra cosa, y grité._

_Pero nunca se logró oír nada. Sus labios volaron a los míos y me besó con fiereza..._

_Aún respirando con dificultad logré pronunciar su nombre en un susurro, "Anthony" dije._

_"En realidad, ése no es mi verdadero nombre." _

_Extendiendo la mano, como si se estuvieran saludando dos personas en una oficina dij_o _"**Mi verdadero nombre es Edward Cullen"**_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3:**

**Problemas**

**BPOV**

Okay. Sabía que Anthony no era su verdadero nombre, pero ¿_Edward Cullen_? Por favor. Era lo último que me faltaba.

Edward Cullen era una leyenda dentro de la CIA, es más, muchas veces dudé de que fuera cierto todas las historias de él. Para que se formen una idea es como hablarles de un James Bond. Siempre tenía las misiones más difíciles y salía airoso de ellas. Incluso corría el rumor que había entregado a su pareja, la cual posteriormente fue asesinada, sin importarle nada, él daba todo por la compañía, no tenía límites.

Sin embargo supe en el instante que se presentó, que me estaba diciendo la verdad. Mirándolo con más detenimiento, parecía de la misma edad que hace 6 años ¿Acaso tenía una fórmula secreta para no envejecer?. Aunque tenía algunas diferencias notables, si bien sus rasgos faciales eran más agudos, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y tenía el pelo más largo y de un color rojizo. Mi mente funcionaba a mil por hora, comprando la imagen actual con la que tenía de él hace 6 años atrás.

No se por cuanto lo estuve observando, mientras mi mano seguía sostenida en la suya. Él se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que vuelva a enfocarme en el ahora, él me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si mi confusión lo divirtiera de a ratos.

"Tus ojos...Eran negros la última vez." las palabras escaparon de mi boca como por voluntad propia. _Excelente Bella, seis años sin ver a este tipo y lo primero que se te ocurre decirle es que sus ojos son de diferente color. Que haces parada aquí, corre, vuelve a casa._

"Usaba lentes de contacto en ese entonces" me respondió sin dejar de sonreir.

"O tal vez las estas usando ahora" le retruqué para ver como reaccionaba. Pero en mi interior sabía que no las estaba usando. Había contemplado tan de cerca minutos antes esas esmeraldas que no hacía falta que me detuviera a observarlo.

Ante mi respuesta, avanzó un paso hacia mí y bajó su cabeza, para que mis ojos quedaran a la altura de los suyos. Contuve el aliento y me quedé inmóvil por un segundo. Cuando habló su voz fue casi un susurro y todo su aroma me pegó de frente en el rostro.

"¿Quieres comprobarlo?, la forma más fácil es ver directamente en el iris, cuando los ojos son verdaderos, el iris se amplia y se contrae para enfocar bien las imágenes, cosa que no sucede cuando tienes lentes de contacto." Olía a menta y el mismo perfume de hace 6 años atrás. _Que demonios estaba pensando. ¿Como es que recordaba ese perfume?_

Instintivamente retrocedí para alejarme de él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de un hombre. Sí había tenido citas y todo, pero nunca había permitido la invasión de mi espacio personal, y esta mañana en menos de 5 minutos, él ya lo había hecho en dos oportunidades.

Me sonrojé al constatar ese acto. Cambié mi enfoque he hice que el rubor de mis mejillas imitara el que tiene una persona enfadada y no el de una avergonzada. No respondí a su pregunta. Y en cambio fui yo la que pregunté.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Masen?" dije pronunciando su apellido, tratando de mantener esa distancia que siempre había existido entre nosotros. Si bien se llevaba bien con Jacob, conmigo las cosas eran sin pronunciar palabra, como si desconfiara de mí o me odiara.

"Forks no tiene mucha acción para un tipo como tú" dije casi como con desprecio, después de todo, se suponía que este era el lugar perfecto para que yo viva, después de abandonar la agencia.

Él hizo una mueca frente a mi comentario, como si estuviera dolido.

"Ya te dije, mi verdadero nombre no es Anthony Masen."

"Oh, disculpa, es que para mí has sido Anthony Masen por 6 años, me es difícil asociar **tú** verdadero nombre con **tú** rostro" le dije con ironía.

No se que pretendía de mi, yo estaba tranquila haciendo mi rutina de todos los días y de repente me ataca y me besa y... _oh Dios que beso. Y otra vez mi estúpido rubor hace acto de presencia. _

Él levantó una de sus cejas, y sonrió de lado, como preguntándose internamente el motivo del nuevo color de mis mejillas, pero no dije una palabra y en cambio crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y le obsequié una mirada de 'estoy esperando tu respuesta', pero parece que no soy muy buena con los gestos.

"¿Qué?" fue todo lo que dijo cuando vió la nueva posición que había adoptado.

Lance un suspiro de exasperación."Te pregunté que haces aquí, en un pueblo que nada tiene que ofrecer a la CIA, a las 5 am y siguiéndome. ¿Pensas contestarme o puedo terminar mi trote matutino para llegar a casa y tomar una ducha?" _ohh si y una fría, porque ese beso me ha dejado tan encendida que no recuerdo la ultima vez que me había pasado. Demonios._

Cambió su postura e imitó la mía cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, lo que izo resaltar sus bíceps haciéndolo aún más musculoso. Inconscientemente mis ojos lo recorrieron de arriba hacia abajo. Fueron desde sus ojos verdes, pasando por su barbilla tan definida, a sus pectorales,_ este chico estaba en buena forma, _sus brazos, su plano abdomen debajo de su ropa deportiva, y hasta ahí llegue, si miraba más abajo era capaz de estar aún más húmeda de lo que me sentía, y no justamente por la transpiración.

Cuando volví a mirarlo a sus ojos, su mirada había cambiado, estaba ¿confundido?¿apenado? Rayos, que mala que soy para leer a las personas.

"Bueno, tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo. Y tengo tres opciones." dijo muy pagado de si mismo, como si supiera que no iba a rechazarlo.

"Uno, terminas tu rutina sola y nos encontramos en dos horas en una cafetería del Pueblo." dijo elevando su dedo índice.

"Dos, terminamos juntos de correr y me invitas a desayunar a tu casa" dijo ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

"Tres vamos los dos a mi casa y yo te invito el desayuno" dijo elevando el dedo anular y sus cejas a la vez.

No comprendía cual era la urgencia. Pero mis músculos se estaban relajando y eso no era bueno. Encontrarte con alguien a la vista de todo el pueblo, sólo creaba más problemas, aunque me importara muy poco lo que digan. _Opción uno descartada. _Opción tres, sudada en su casa, no hay nada más incómodo. Prefiero que el incómodo sea él. Ya me incomodaba demasiado y sólo iban 5 minutos. _Ok, terminemos con esto._

"Opción dos", dije un poco exasperada, "y empecemos ya porque mis músculos se enfrían." él asintió y enseguida se puso a mi lado.

Su trote era suave y su respiración tranquila, como si pudiera vivir corriendo las 24 hs. No volvió a pronunciar palabra, al llegar a casa, abrí la puerta y desconecté la alarma de seguridad. Después de cerrar la puerta me pidió que la conectara nuevamente, no pregunté porque, siemplemente lo hice.

No tenía una gran casa, pero era demasiado cómoda para una sola persona. Tenía una cocina, un living comedor, un lavadero y un baño en la planta inferior; y en el primer piso estaba mi habitación, una un poco más chica para cuando René venía a visitarme y un gran baño con jacuzzi incluido. Sip, demasiado cómoda para una sola persona, pero era feliz con ella, y era mía.

"Tomaré una ducha, en 15 minutos bajo." No iba a permitir que arruinara la mejor parte de mi día por algo que para él era URGENTE. "Por allí está la cocina, hay café recién hecho, sírvete una taza." _Nada de ponte cómodo_. Creo que eso estaba demás.

Sin esperar una respuesta corrí escaleras arriba, saltando de dos en dos los escalones y me interné en la ducha. Traté de relajar mis músculos y mi cabeza, que funcionaba a diez mil por hora tratando de averiguar que podría ser lo que quería hablar conmigo. Pero lo único en lo que em lograba enfocar era en ese cálido y fogoso beso que había tenido lugar en esta mañana. La última vez que había besado a alguien de esa manera, fue hace mucho tiempo, y esa persona era Jake. _ Estas cosas me pasaban a mi, ¿no había tenido suficiente ya?_

Quince minutos después, más relajada y con energías para empezar mi día, desenredé mi pelo y lo até en una cola alta. Me puse un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro, un par de pantalones que me quedaban algo ajustados de entre casa que me llegaban a la mitad de los muslos y una remera que usaba siempre para entrecasa de cuello abierto, de modo que me quedaba un hombro al descubierto. Así me vestía siempre, y no iba a cambiar porque tenga un invitado en casa, internamente sabía que su presencia, lo único que podía hacer era poner mi mundo de cabeza, y de una retorcida manera, trataba de demostrar que no lo iba a lograr. Mi vida era una rutina y así me gustaba que fuese.

Bajé en silencio y rogando que se haya ido durante mi baño, que hubiera cambiado de opinión. No me malinterpreten, jamás lo culpé por la muerte de Jake, ni lo odio por no haberle detenido. Siempre supe que Jake era un héroe, un maldito héroe y por más que yo hubiera hablado con él en ese momento, Jacob no habría cambiado su accionar. Pero la simple presencia de Masen, o Cullen, o como sea, sabía que me traería problemas, muchos problemas.

Nada bueno podía salir de este encuentro, de eso estaba segura.

La luz de la cocina estaba encendida y él estaba de espaldas tomando su taza de café. Suspiré tratando de ocultar mi decepción al verlo. Su cabello estaba húmedo, olía a limpio pero aún llevaba la misma ropa deportiva.

Sin pronunciar palabra avancé hasta la alacena y tomé una taza de la primera puerta, dándole la espalda por unos minutos. Me serví el café que estaba en la mesada y luego me senté frente a él en la isleta que usaba como desayunador.

Lo miré pero no dije nada, si había alguien que tenía que hablar, ése era él. Levanté mis cejas al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de mi taza. Él me imitó como si fuera mi reflejo en el espejo, pero cuando bajó la taza hasta apoyarla en la isleta una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. _Oh si, su presencia sólo podía significar problemas._

"Tomé una ducha en tu otro baño" dijo a la vez que mis ojos se clavaban en unos mechones rojizos que caían sobre su frente, oscurecidos ahora por la humedad evidente en sus cabellos. Volví a beber de mi café para ocultar mi sorpresa.

Era obvio, pues a menos que viviera en la casa de al lado, y yo conocía a mis vecinos, no había probabilidades que haya ido hasta su casa en el tiempo que yo estuve arriba. La imagen de él desnudo en mi baño me invadió totalmente._Nota mental para Bella: antes de ir a trabajar deberás cambiarte otra vez de ropa interior. _A que se debía estas nuevas reacciones no lo se, pero en lo que iba de la mañana, todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera como si nunca hubiera estado antes con un hombre. Él sólo pensar en eso me hizo sonrojar.

Me levanté inmediatamente de mi silla y me giré para abrir la heladera, tratando que por un lado no vea mis mejillas sonrosadas y que el frío que salía de ella me bajara la temperatura del rostro. Revolví un poco y cuando mi rubor se hubo disuelto, saqué la botella de jugo de naranja y me serví un vaso. Cuando volví mi mirada hacia él, sentándome nuevamente, todo rastro de rubor había desaparecido y mi rostro estaba en calma. Había aprendido a lidiar con este tipo de cosas años atrás, era difícil tratar de leerme, al menos por ahora.

Cansada de su silencio, volví a la carga. Después de todo en menos de hora y media debía ir a mi trabajo.

" Bien, piensas decirme de que va todo esto o ¿tendré que seguir esperando? Tengo que trabajar a las 9 a.m."

Me miró por un instante y luego de tomar una gran cantidad de aire dijo "Bella, necesito tu ayuda. _POR FAVOR _" Dijo las últimas palabras mezcladas entre ruego y exigencia. "Tenemos un gran caso con un nuevo explosivo que saldrá muy pronto al mercado y necesitamos detener a quien está fabricándolo..."

"N_o, No, No, No" _Dije elevando la voz cada vez más a la par que tapaba mis oídos y movía mi cabeza de lado a lado. "Si no escucho, no se nada, ya tengo un trabajo con el que estoy satisfecha."

Era el mismo caso por el que John Smith me había convocado una semana antes y al cual ya había dado mi respuesta.

"No quiero volver a hacer trabajo de campo, eso ya lo tengo decidido y si es todo lo que necesitas, Cullen, puedes ir dirigiéndote hacia la puerta" Mi tono era firme y no había dudas en mi voz. No creía poder soportar otra misión de ese tipo.

Él no se inmuto, como si mi respuesta no lo había terminado de convencer o no la había escuchado. "Te necesitamos, eres la única que conoce el nuevo sistema de micrófonos no detectables, eres la creadora, y la que sabe como instalarlos, debes ayudarnos, se que el jefe del área Smith ya te ha comentado, pero, por favor..." Comenzó a hablar cada vez más rápido y sin sacar mis ojos de los suyos.

"Te necesitamos, esta misión podría desbaratar al más magnate de los fabricantes de explosivos de todo el planeta...Imagínate la cantidad de vidas que salvaríamos..." Yo negaba con la cabeza, no iba a convencerme jugando con la maldita frase de podemos salvar al mundo, no podía estar tratando de hacer esto...

"Bella, por favor, " sus ojos rogaban a los míos por un poco de comprensión,

" eres la única que encaja en el perfil, y la que conoce a la perfección el nuevo sistema, por el amor de Dios, tu eres la genia que has creado semejante artefacto..."

Sus ojos verde esmeralda le rogaban a los míos, mi pared se debilitaba como si de a poco empezara a caerse, a pesar de negarme por seis años, la idea de hacer operaciones en campo aún encendía ese no se que dentro de mí. Si era como volver a los viejos tiempos con Jake, amábamos la adrenalina de los casos y todo lo que implicaba trabajar en esa parte de la CIA "Puedo enseñarte como instalarlo..." dije con un suspiro

"Es más que eso Bella, tu perfil encaja perfectamente, necesitamos una mujer para distraer al fabricante, ellas son su punto débil, y dime cuantas mujeres de tú edad, con tu atractivo y encima que conozca a la perfección el sistema de escucha, hay en la agencia...piensa..." dijo ya exasperado, como usando su último recurso.

Mi cabeza se seguía moviendo de un lado al otro, pero en realidad, la negación era más para mí que para él. Mi muro estaba débil...

"Bella," dijo exalando una gran cantidad de aire, y todo su fresco aliento me invadió de lleno en el rostro.

"Este tipo ha inventado un nuevo explosivo que es indetectable en todos los sensores de los aeropuertos, y si aún no está en el mercado, es porque tiene fallas, y sólo él conoce la fórmula, debemos detenerlo ahora, antes de que todos los terroristas se enteren que existe semejante arma..."

O sí, un empujón más y adiós al muro construido hace años.

Él tomó mis manos que estaban alrededor de mi taza, y cuando lo hizo una energía recorrió todo mi cuerpo, como había sucedido en el parque.

"Bella, por favor"... su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. Y sí efectivamente, sabía que su presencia sólo significaba problemas para mí.

"Te necesito" dijo exalando, como si se tratara de su último aliento de vida.

* * *

**Yaaaaaaaaay!! le dirá que si? Le dirá que si?**

**Diganme que piensan.. y que tal Edward rogándole...**

**Preguntas? Comentarios? Sus Reviews enriquecen mi historia =)**

**El próximo cap, es EPOV.**

**Besooos a todas**

**SilviS***


	4. EPOV No puedo Dejarla ir

CUARTO CAPÍTULO A BORDO!

Vulevo con un nuevo capitulo para las seguidoras de la historia, me alegra q les guste a quienes lo expresan, aunque en vez de ir aumentando los reviews con el correr de la historia van bajando y eso me pone un poco asi T.T, no les aseguro q eso no se termine filtrando en mi historia eh, o en la longitud de la misma!

Gracias a **E. Cullen Vigo **que siempre me tira unas lineas y se convirtió en mi reviewer favorita sólo por su persistencia =)

No las aburro más y les dejo el cap

**Todos los personajes son invención de Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de John Smith**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 4: **

**No puedo dejarla ir.**

**EPOV**

Llevaba cuarenta minutos corriendo , o mejor dicho, presiguiéndola, no se que es lo que esperaba o si realemnte no me atrevía a enfrentar el momento.

Cuando Bella tomó una curva haciendo ya su camino de regreso, supe que era ahora o quité los auriculares y apagué mi iPod, oyendo ahora solo el golpe de las zapatillas contra el asfalto.

Sin pensar, sin saber, me dejé llevar por mi instinto, como lo hice toda mi vida, y que en definitiva fue lo que siempre me mantuvo vivo. Me adelante, y corrí a la par de ella entre los árboles, al tomar la curva, me arrojé sobre ella, tomando con uno de mis brazos su pequeña cintura y con la otra mano, posándola sobre su boca, contuve cualquier tipo de grito.

Por inercia caímos los dos al costado del camino, sobre el césped que aún contenía rastros del rocío caido en la madrugada.

Al caer, dejé que mi espalda pegara contra el suelo, y luego para que no pudiera atacarme me giré, manteniendola presa entre el húmedo piso y mi cuerpo, sin posibilidad de escape.

_Nota mental: debería entrenarla en defensa personal. Iba a ser necesaria si o si._

Al notar mi inmovilidad, comenzó a retorcerse como para escapar, yo en respuesta apreté más contra ella. Mi cuerpo completo gritaba por ella, por más contacto, sentía fuego desde la punta de mi cabello hasta los dedos de mis pies, todo mi cuerpo gritaba por ella de una manera que nunca me había sucedido. Como si el hecho de no haberla visto por más de 6 años no habría disminuído en una milésima mi deseo por ella, sino todo lo contrario. Pero no podía dejar que los sentimientos me manejaran de esta manera, no hoy, no ahora. _Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso._

Intentó gritar, pero todo quedó apagado en mi mano que presionaba sus suaves labios. Un fuego seguía corriendome por dentro, y me pregunté si ella también lo sentiría. Sus enormes ojos color chocolate, cálidos como ningún otros se poseron en los míos y pude ver a través de ellos, la confusión, el miedo y de pronto dejó de forcejear, como si supiera que luchar era inútil. Debía aprovechar su momento de serenidad, entonces, bajé mis labios a su oído y en un susurro le dije:

"No te voy a lastimar, Bella, sólo escúchame. Promete que no vas a gritar." Por favor, necesito que me escuches, necesito que me creas, necesito que digas que sí. Las plegarias a ella se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, mientras la miraba nuevamente a los ojos, como si de esa manera pudiera creerme. Estaba tan presionado a ella, que sentí el escalofrío que la recorrió al volver sus ojos a los míos, estaba asustada, pero algo que no podía decifrar también aparecía en ellos, me asusté al no poder entender que podría llegar a ser, siempre fui bueno leyendo a las personas, siempre podía anticipar sus reacciones.

"Bella, por favor, escuchame." le dije mirándola a los ojos, mientras suavemente retiraba mi mano de sus labios, confiando en que no gritaría. Para demostrar que confiaba en ella, comencé a aflojar el agarre de su cintura, a pesar de que todo mi cuerpo se quejaba al perder el contacto con el suyo. Bajé mis ojos hacia sus labios como si ellos me imnotizaran, me llamaran, clamaran por mi de alguna manera o tal vez era sólo el deseo de los míos; y entonces recibí un golpe para el que no estaba preparado.

Intentó girarse para ponerse en pie, pero fui más rápido y terminé con mis dos manos en sus muñecas mientas mis rodillas quedaron a los costados de su cintura. _Tal vez no iba a ser tan necesario entrenarla en defensa personal._

Vi la resolución en sus ojos y supe que iba a gritar. Entonces, otra vez recurrí a mi instinto y cumplí el deseo que mis labios rogaban. Antes de que pudiera sali r cualquier tipo de sonido, uní mi boca a la suya, y dejé que el deseo de más de seis años acallara contra sus suaves labios. La besé, liberando todo lo que había ansiado, dominando el beso.

Contra todo pronóstico, en vez de luchar, Bella se relajó, como si hubiera esperado esto toda su vida y no pude detenerme. Una vez que estaba saboreando e inundandome de toda su fragancia, quise más de ella, la quise por completo, como si hubiera tenido alguna duda desde que la conocí. Entonces probé sus labios con mi lengua, pidiendo permiso para seguir consumiendola en este beso, y ella abrió sus labios dejando que por fin nuestras lenguas se encontraran a mitad de camino, con una fuerza y una desesperación que no sabía que habitaba en mi interior. El beso me consumía tanto que solté sus manos y comencé a recorrer sus costados, ansiando que nunca terminara el beso, podría pasar toda mi vida de esta manera. Sus manos volaron a mi nuca y me acercó más contra sus labios.

Y entonces me pregunté porque su respuesta fue positiva, mis pensamientos volaron más allá, evaluando la posibilidad de que diga que no, y que tuviera que volver y hacer la misión sin ella. Y supe que no podría dejarla, podría ser su amigo, un vecino, lo que sea, pero no habría forma alguna en la que yo pueda volver a alejarme de ella, no despues de haber probado su boca, y ansiando mucho más de ella.

Cuando ninguno de los dos tuvo más oxígeno, nos separamos en busca de aire, y mis ojos se posaron en sus ahora, más rojos labios y deseé volver a besarla hasta la eternidad, pero no podía continuar de esta forma, ella se asustaría demasiado y o habría forma en que pudiera estar con ella.

Dejé estos pensamientos de lado y sonreí, una sonrisa que hacía años pensé que no existía más en mis facciones y mis pensamientos escaparon por mi boca.

"Si sabía que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para calmarte, no habría hecho tanto lío" y mis ojos volarona su boca inmediatamente, mientras mi lengua todavía saboreaba su sabor que había quedado grabado en mis labios. Y seguía sonriendo como un tonto.

Levanté mi rostro,y al verla a los ojos vi todas las reacciones que pasaron por su cara. Deseo, luego Desconcierto, luego extrañeza, luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su cara cambio y no pude decifrar que fue lo siguiente que iba a decir o hacer.

Respirando con dificultad pronunció mi nombre, bueno el el que ella conoía para estos efectos. "Anthony" y desee que de sus labios hubiera salido mi verdadero nombre y no uno de las tantas identidades que había utilizado. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande en mi cara al ver que podía recordarme, aunque no sabía si era tan bueno para mi como para ella. Su rostro estaba en blanco y no pude saber nada, como si de pronto una máscara abarcara sus facciones.

Entonces recordé que aún estabamos en el piso, incómodo me reincorporé y la levanté luego de ponerme sobre mis pies. Como si una energía magnética nos uniera la mantuve muy cerca mío, pero no tanto como para que se diera cuenta que mi cuerpo clamaba por ella de una manera primaria y animal. Debía controlar muy bien mis instintos de ahora en más si quería que esto funcionara. Ella me miró a los ojos y yo rodeé los míos recordando que debia hablar. Y entonces fui sincero... después de no se cuanto tiempo.

"En realidad ese no es mi verdadero nombre" dijo mientras veía en sus ojos la confunsión brotar.

Me separé de ella para que pueda verme directo a los ojos y tal vez de esa forma supiera que hablara enserio.

_"Mi verdadero Nombre es Edward Cullen"._

_-*-_

Veinte minutos depués me encontraba en su casa sentado en la isleta de la cocina, de espaldas a la entrada y recién bañado. Había tomado una ducha y había usado su shampoo y tenía todo su aroma en mi. Fresias, lilas y frecura. Igual a como ella olía.

Apareció minutos más tarde vestida como si viviera sola y no tuviera visitas. Yo por mi parte me recordé que debía tomar otra ducha y una bien fría esta vez. Cada vez que se ponía de espaldas a mí no podía quitarle los ojos de ensima, si piel suave y brillante se veía cada vez más seductora a mis ojos y cuando su cara me encontró lo único que deseaba era tirarla sobre la isleta y besarla por horas y hacerle el amor de todas las maneras que conocía.

Este pensamiento me exitó más y supe que debía hablar, ella esperaba una explicación y yo lo único que hacía era imaginar cosas que estaban muy lejos de cumplirse en momentos como esos....Aunque la manera en que me había respondido en el beso... por dios Edward, tal vez era sólo una táctica para escapar. Después de todo ella me odiaba. Lo ví en sus ojos momentos antes de pronunciar mi nombre. Y era lógico, después de todo había sido yo quien la había separado de su prometido, y era el culpable de que ahora viviera sola. No merecía tenerla y no merecía de ninguna manera que haya aceptado hablar conmigo y escucharme, pero porque su mente funciona distinto, aquí estaba yo, tratando de convencerla de que se uniera a una misión, porque más que nadie, yo era quien la necesitaba y buscaba la forma de meterla en mi vida.

Pero como desde el primer momento, me sorpendió. Y en mi interior quería salir a correr y saltar y bailar por ella lo había dicho. Ella dijo

_"Está bien, Edward. Lo haré. Pero sólo sera esta misión y luego volveré a trabajar en mi oficina." _Y supe que era mi oportunidad, no se porqué o como logré que dijera que si. Pero mi moneda estaba hechada, y esta vez supe que llevaría todo hasta mi ultimo minuto junto a ella. Así tuviera que dar mi vida por ella. Era suyo, desde que mis ojos encontraron los suyos, y a pesar que ella era de otro hombre, siempre fui suyo.

Y cuando me respondió que lo haría, mi sonrisa fue aún mayor. Era como un niño al que le habían prometido su jueguete favorito.

"Bien, hoy tendrás el día libre" le dije recomponiendome, creo que era suficiente prescencia por hoy, no quería que se sintiera ahogada. Iba a ir despacio, porque de verdad la quería, más que a nada en este mundo.

"¿Mi día libre?" preguntó desorientada.

"Si, John, arreglará todo para que durante dos semanas estes con una licencia extraordinaria."

"¿Y que voy a hacer si no trabajo en la oficina?" preguntó confundida.

"Vas a entrenar..." respondí en forma instantánea. Ella pareció cambiar de opinión, como si se arrepintiera de su desicion. "...conmigo." dije exalando un respiro.

Ella se puso firme como para advertirme. "Sólo será una misión y volveré a mi rutina Cullen" dijo recordándome que iba a ser una misión y cada uno volvería a su vida. Pero yo no podía volver a mi vida, no después de hoy, no después de tanto tiempo, no sabiendo que la amaba con desesperación y que no podría alejarme de ella, era suyo e iría a donde ella iría.

"Lo se" le respondí con un suspiro.

" Bien...¿y que se supone que haga hoy entonces?" dijo esperando que yo contestara un poco más especificamente.

"Hoy te tomarás el día libre, así que mañana empezaremos. Voy a reforzar tus conocimientos en defensa personal y vamos a practicar con algunas armas." dije comenzando a explicarle como iba a sucederse todo en los días siguientes.

"¿armas? ¿No se supone que yo vaya para instalar un simple micrófono?" Dijo levantando una ceja en inquisicion.

Dios, si no dejaba de hacer preguntas, enserio no iba a poder seguir controlándome como lo estaba haciendo. Aclaré mis pensamientos y respondí " Es sólo por seguridad, en el caso de que algo salga mal... tu sábes." _Claro que lo sabía, idiota, había perdido a su prometido, era un idiota al sacar el tema el primer día,simplemente un genio Edward._

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, no note signos de tristeza, sino más algo así como ...¿_resignación? _Tal vez con los años, mi capacidad de leer a las personas se había ido oxidando.

O cierto, no le había dicho una parte."La agencia te proporcionará una identidad falsa con la que ya ingresarás a Francia, toda tu cohartada está siendo arreglada en estos momentos para que, si por algún motivo intentan investigarte, bueno.... encontrarán que eres quien dices ser."

Estaba por continuar, cuando ella me cortó en mi discurso. "Uoh, Uoh, un segundo."Dijo levantando su índice y luego bebió un sorbo de su café." Estuve una vez en el campo, en una misión, pero nunca representé un papel, sumado a que hace años que no entreno como lo hacía antes, estoy bastante oxidada. ¿Estas seguro de que esto funcionará?"

"Absolutamente" respondí confiando en ella. Al igual que John, veía en ella una fuerza y un brillo. Como lo dijo una vez, es un diamante en bruto, sólo hay que pulirlo, si ella quisiera podría ser la mejor agente. Lo percibía, no se como pero lo sabía. "Además la única manera de colocar el micrófono en la casa de LeFront, es que él te invite a su casa. No habrá otra manera de ingresar."

"¿Y tú como entrarás entonces?" preguntó tratando de entender como funcionaba todo.

"Yo ya tengo la entrada asegurada, eres tú quien tiene el mayor reto aquí. Aunque debo decirte que lo tienes casi ganado" dije dándole una inescrupolosa mirada de arriba hacia abajo. Creo que se sonrojó por un momento. "Su debilidad son las mujeres bonitas" dije tratando de explicar mi punto.

Otra vez la resiganción en su mirada, pero esta vez un brillo en sus ojos me dijo que algo más pasaba por su mente. Pero no pude adivinar que.

"Deberás lograr entablar una conversación con el, y lograr que te invite a la fiesta que dará en los próximos tres días. Son fiestas que aproximadamente duran 4 días, comienzan el miércoles y terminan el domingo por la noche. Todos los invitados son alojados en su mansión y todas las noches realiza fiestas diferentes."

"Hay gente que de verdad tiene dinero" dijo en forma despectiva.

Yo sólo asentí, 24 hs antes mi pensamiento había sido el mismo."Yo entraré en escena el jueves por la noche, y cuando me presente fingiré enamorarme perdidamente de tí" _como si fuera difícil fingir algo asi..._ "deberás seguirme la corriente. Tu también te enamorarás de mi." Ella suspiró como si fuera demasiada información por un día, pero no dijo nada. Yo continué.

"Entonces una vez los dos dentro de la mansión, esperaremos al momento apropiado para irrumpir en su oficina, sacaremos la información y tu instalarás el aparato. Una vez listo, saldremos otra vez a la fiesta y por la noche la abandonaremos juntos. Viajaremos al aeropuerto y el 20 de diciembre estaremos otra vez en ." dije resumindo más la historia.

Ella suspiró como si la sola idea de imaginar toda la misión ya la exasperaba, creo que vi miedo en sus ojos, miedo a pasar por lo mismo, a salir lastimada, a volver a perder, pero aquí el único que podía perder era tan egoísta que elijo ponerla en peligro, a vivir sin ella, elijo ponerla al borde de la muerte a verla a salvo y lejos de mi. Son tan egoísta y ella tan buena, que sólo quiero salir corriendo y abrazarla y decirle que la amo, que podemos dejar de lado la misión y amarnos. Pero, no, porque ella no me ama, ella me odia, por haber le quitado la oportunidad de ser feliz, y aunque en realidad nada hubiera podido hacer en Iran años atrás para salvar a Jacob, podría haber impedido que viajara, pero el destino esta escrito, y mis cartas estan hechadas.

El silencio nos invadió a ambos mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos y ella estaba inmovil sentada en frente mío. Y la ví temblar y como un escalofrío la recorría, quise abrazarla y decirle que todo sería distinto, y que no la dejaría. Que no estaba sola.

Pero no podía avanzar más por hoy, en forma reticente me use en pie y entonces ella pareció salir de sus pensamientos. No quise irme, pero era lo correcto.

"Tómate el día libre. Te enviaré la información por correo electrónico cifrado para que tengas todo en claro y en cuanto lleguen tus documentos también te los enviaré..." La miré a los ojos, y pareció estar a punto de decir algo, pero calló y eperó por más información.

"Manten todo cerrado, y ten cuidado. Mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento. Come bien y nos vemos mañana."

Y con estas últimas palabras abandoné la cocina, saliendo por una puerta lateral que daba al costado de la casa y llevaba también a la casa.

Me paré en el umbral por un segundo, como evitando el alejarme de ella, como si mi cuerpo no me respondiera, ella me observaba desde la ventana y entonces me dije a mi mismo que debía irme.

Con toda la normalidad que me fue posible la miré y la salude con la mano, a la vez que otra vez esa sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro. _La sonrisa que sólo le __pertenecía a ella._

Como todo mi ser, le pertenecía.

Saqué mi celular y envié un mensaje a John.

_Ella está adentro – E_

A la par que otro mensaje de Alice llegaba.

_Espero conocerla pronto, por la misión. - A_

Y otra vez mi vidente hermana hizo acto de prescencia. Odiaba su percepción. A veces de verdad odiaba, las sorpesas nunca existían para ella.

El resto de mi dió pasó en un borrón, en donde sólo me sente por un momento en el ordenador, envié lo prometido y luego me senté a leer un poco para relajarme, oí musica, luego cené y me acosté a dormir. Todo el día y en todo momento invadido por el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo y mis manos por su cuerpo. Dejé que todas las imagenes me invadieran, las dejé volar, porque sabía que no había vuelta atras.

* * *

**Y así termina el capitulo de hoy, por lo menos no las voy a dejar con intrigas, aunque como sabrán el próximo capitulo será de Bella desde el momento en que acepta la misión.**

**Cuetenme si les gusta la dinámica o es muy lenta, ustedes son quienes más disfrutan en esta parte...**

**y yo sólo lo hago al recibir las respuestas =)**

**Nos leemos pronto...**

**pd: estoy preparando una nueva historia, nada que ver con esto, pero con mucha más carga sentimental, seguramente la largaré después de que mi turno de exámenes termine. Desénme suertee!**

**Besooos**

**SilviS***


	5. BPOV Soy Tan Débil

QUINTO CAPÍTULO!

Si si ya se... Les debo una disculpa tan grande como la casa de Edward, y quien dice sino más. Sin que sea una excusa, les cuento que no subí el capítulo el domingo como venía haciedo hasta ahora cada 15 días, porque estoy en semana de exámenes de una Univ. y rendía el lunes. No quiero hablar del tema, es aburrido, tods tenemos obligaciones, y además me fue mal.

Peeeeeeeeeero, lo que me puso muy contenta para escribir este capítulo es los reviews que recibí =), es la segunda vez q recíbo más de 5 por un capítulo y espero que este les guste más. Y a Vos que me lees pero no me dejan un coment, no te preocupes, igual te banco, porque después de todo, te tomas el tiempo de leer mi historia.

Gracias a todas las hermosas personas que REVIEWARON( si ya se que esa palabra no existe!) :** my Cullen vampires, lokaxtv , patzz75, miadharu28 , maryecullen78 y por supuesto a E. Cullen Vigo que a propósito, no quiero desilusionarte. **Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que si hay final feliz.

No las aburro más.

**Todos los personajes son invención de Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de John Smith**

**

* * *

**

**ANTERIORMENTE EN CIA: TRABAJOS PELIGROSOS:**

_Cuando tomé la ultima curva del parque, sentí como una mano se enredaba en mi cintura, y otra fue hacia mi boca; la persona que me atacó, cayó al piso, haciendo que yo cayera encima suyo, y antes que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento él se giró, dejándome aprisionada, entre el suelo y su cuerpo._

_Aún respirando con dificultad logré pronunciar su nombre en un susurro, "Anthony" dije._

_"En realidad, ése no es mi verdadero nombre."_

_"**Mi verdadero nombre es Edward Cullen"**_

_" Bien, piensas decirme de que va todo esto o ¿tendré que seguir esperando? Tengo que trabajar a las 9 a.m."_

_Me miró por un instante y luego de tomar una gran cantidad de aire dijo "Bella, necesito tu ayuda. __POR FAVOR _" Dijo las últimas palabras mezcladas entre ruego y exigencia. 

_"Tenemos un gran caso con un nuevo explosivo que saldrá muy pronto al mercado y necesitamos detener a quien está fabricándolo..."_

_"N__o, No, No, No" _Dije elevando la voz cada vez más a la par que tapaba mis oídos y movía mi cabeza de lado a lado. "Si no escucho, no se nada, ya tengo un trabajo con el que estoy satisfecha."

_"Te necesito" dijo exalando, como si se tratara de su último aliento _

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5:**

**Soy Tan Débil**

**BPOV**

_Sólo bastaron esas dos palabras para que mi muro se hiciera polvo..._

Horas más tarde permanecía sentada en el sofá de mi sala rememorando cada detalle de los sucedido en la mañana, como si todo en realidad fuera parte de un sueño turbio.

Mi Notebook apoyada en la mesa ratona que tenía frente a mí, sonó al notificarme la entrada de un nuevo correo y fue la señal que necesitaba para convencerme a mi misma, que nada era un sueño, y que, en menos de dos semanas iba a estar en Francia, volviendo a la parte que más amé de este trabajo, y que creo, secretamente sigo queriendo.

Me costaba entenderlo, me costaba entenderme, porque más allá de las palabras que Mase.._Cullen_ usó para convencerme, muy dentro sabía que la posibilidad de volver a sentir esa adrenalina en el cuerpo, esa energía y esa... _felicidad _de hacer lo que vine a hacer a este mundo era lo que más me había llevado a decir que si. Dicen que el ser humano es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra...

Sólo saber que la corriente de energía y la excitación de lo que sentí esta mañana en el parque era un adelanto de lo que me esperaba en mi nueva, "_y única misión"_ tuve que repetirme a mi misma, vibraba de anticipación.

Pero a la vez todo era diferente esta vez, no tenía lazos afectivos que peligraban a causa de la misión, y las sensaciones de esa mañana tampoco habían sido las mismas, a pesar que algunas resultaban familiares.

Un golpe seco desde la cocina me sacó del trance y enseguida me levante del sofá y me posicioné como para recibir al atacante, sólo dos horas con Cullen, y la paranoia que todos los agentes encubiertos padecen por el trabajo que poseen, se me había encendido otra vez en el subconsciente. Cuando sólo el silencio le continuó, me aventuré hacia la cocina con sigilo y agazapada, dispuesta a atacar a el causante del golpe. Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, me preguntaba si algo había quedado abierto y analicé todas las posibilidades de ataque, fuga, y/o defensa. Pensé en que Cullen había salido horas antes y descuidada no había echado el cerrojo.

Al traspasar el umbral de la cocina, el golpe volvió a sentirse más nítido y vi que provenía de mi ventana.

Un simple pájaro estaba queriendo entrar, y al estar las ventanas cerrada, se había estampado contra ella por segunda vez y al parecer, por su expresión, iba a volver a hacerlo en cualquier momento.

Me enfadé conmigo misma por permitirme este nivel de histeria, el cual había dejado de lado hace tanto tiempo, pero con sólo dos horas, había vuelto a surgir como si nunca hubiera tratado de bajar la guardia, _como si fuera mi naturaleza estar alerta. _

Una vez que me aseguré haber cerrado todo y estar segura dentro de mi casa, volví a la computadora, y abrí el correo que me habían enviado, y lo desencripté.

El correo era bastante extenso, ya que explicaba todos los acontecimientos desde el descubrimiento del nuevo explosivo y a continuación los pasos a seguir...

Horas de entrenamiento,

Visita de otra agente para el vestuario de encubierta...

y detalles que debía aprender sobre mi falsa identidad, para hacerla creíble.

Mi nombre de encubierta resultó ser Bella Ernshaw, sobrina del Embajador de Estados Unidos en Francia.

Al final del documento una nota al pie, fue agregada, ya que no era ni remotamente tan formal como lo había sido todo el texto:

_Bella, te veo mañana para comenzar con el entrenamiento, asegurate de preparar un bolso con algo de ropa, será un largo día. Descansa mucho. E.C._

Traté de imaginar de que me serviría un bolso de ropa, y que debía meter en él, ¿ropa deportiva?¿algo casual?¿algo más destacado para una reunión?¿abandonaría mi casa?

Y entonces decidí que, sea lo que sea, no iba a consentir dormir en otro lado que no sea en mi casa, aquí me sentía segura, y de una retorcida forma creía que cuando más alejada me quedara de todo lo que esté relacionado con la CIA, con más claridad pensaría.

Subí a mi habitación, tomé una mochila vieja y metí dentro una muda de ropa deportiva, y una muda casual, por cualquier cosa, ropa interior y mis efectos personales. Dejé todo listo y volví a la planta baja, donde terminé de pasar el día leyendo un poco de los abandonados libros de mi biblioteca y escuchando algo de música. Antes de apagar la PC releí el correo y memoricé todos los detalles importantes, para luego borrar el correo por seguridad.

Me acosté más temprano de lo normal, y como no supe como empezaría ni a que hora, decidí que me levantaría a la misma hora, y continuaría con mi rutina normal, hasta la hora del entrenamiento.

El reloj alarma de la mesa de noche activó su alarma a las 4.30 a.m., y salté de la cama. Me alisté, con un conjunto deportivo parecido al anterior, y recogí mi pelo en una coleta alta sobre mi cabeza. Cepille mis dientes, la refresqué el rostro y 4.45 bajé a la cocina.

Fui encendiendo las luces por el camino a medida que iba avanzado, hasta llegar a mi cocina, iba como siempre pensando en nada, pero antes de encender la luz me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

Sólo cuando, después de encender la luz y entrar a la cocina vi que alguien más se encontraba en la misma habitación.

Me asusté tanto que dejé de respirar y tuve taquicardia, hasta que mi cerebro proceso que estaba fuera de peligro, pues quien me acompañaba no era otro que Cullen.

"Podrías haber esperado que te abra la puerta..." dije tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa al verlo ahí. _¿Y como diablos había entrado sin que la alarma sonara?_

El señor estaba muy relajado apoyado sobre la encimera de la cocina y con los brazos cruzados, mostrándose ahí como si fuera uno de esos modelos de las fotografías que mandan por powerpoint en cadena de mails. Sólo que en vez de estar completamente desnudo, él vestía unos joggins y un buzo deportivo, que a pesar de ser holgados, su actual pose, dejaba ver la solidez de sus músculos. _ok. Bella deberías dejar de mirarlo de esa forma, o pensará que eres una psicópata._

"Es mucho más emocionante cuando intentas sorprender a alguien, aparte no sabía a que horas despertarías."

Mentiras. Si sabía a que horas despertaba, sino ¿como supo ayer a que horas salía a correr? Aunque decidí no decirle que no me tragaba sus palabras...

"Además quise ver que tan bueno era tu sistema de alarmas, y la verdad deja mucho que desear..." dijo estirando su sonrisa lo largo de toda su cara.

Yo por dentro hervía de rabia, había gastado unos buenos billetes en este sistema y a él le había tomado ¿cuanto? Cinco minutos desactivarlo. ¿Como lo hizo? Me pregunté a mi misma, y creo que esa pregunta se filtró en mi rostro.

"Desvié la central, y sabes, un cerrojo de traba única no es muy seguro que digamos" dijo apuntando hacia la puerta por donde había salido el día anterior.

Si aún era posible, su sonrisa se hizo más grande y por un momento me quedé en blanco, deslumbrada, por el blanco de sus dientes y por lo hermoso de su rostro. _Bien, decidido, debería buscar alguna forma de evadir esos gestos o quedaría suspirando de por vida._

Enojada, un poco por su forma de hacer perder mi linea de pensamientos y otra porque sabía que jugaba conmigo, y también por arruinar mi sistema de alarmas, me giré hacia la puerta de la entrada y dije:

"¿Empezaremos ya o puedo ir a hacer mi trote matutino?" dije mientras caminaba.

Con su voz a mis espaldas pude adivinar que me seguía" A decir verdad, es una buena idea continuar con esta rutina, el hecho de que corras todas las mañanas te ha mantenido en forma a lo largo de los años, y nos ayudará más aún ahora. Asique correremos un rato."

Sólo asentí con la cabeza y tomé las llaves de casa, dejé que saliera y luego conecté la alarma nuevamente.

El trote fue normal y él sólo atinó a mantener mi ritmo, parecía tan natural como si estuviera caminando, a veces se retrasaba un poco, y cada vez que echaba un vistazo, para ver si estaba cansado o algo así, me devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa. Me obligué a mantener la vista fija adelante, sino podría perder el equilibrio y hacer un papelón.

Un par de cuadras antes de llegar a casa, él se desvió indicándome que iría por su auto mientras yo llegaba a casa y buscaba mi mochila. No atiné a preguntarle a donde iríamos, ya tendría tiempo. Aparte no quería que notara mi agitación, ya que el último tramo él había acelerado la velocidad y yo no me quedé atrás sino que me acomodé a su ritmo.

Entré a casa y al cerrar la puerta, apoyé mi espalda en ella y lancé un gran suspiro, un poco por el cansancio y otro porque sabía que lo que me esperaba ahora iba a ser peor, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Cuando recuperé el ritmo normal, subí las escaleras, tomé mi mochila que había dejado sobre la cama y volví a bajar, fui por una botella de agua a la cocina y cuando miré por la ventana ahí estaba él, bajando de un gran y hermoso auto plateado, un Volvo para se más exacta.

Conecté la alarma y salí de casa poniendo llave al tiempo que el llegaba a la entrada.

"¿Lista?" preguntó, y tomó la mochila que llevaba entre mis manos y se la cargó al hombro.

Asentí moviendo mi cabeza y enseguida tomé un trago de agua, tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa por su caballerosidad. No es que me resultara extraño el gesto, sino que me resultaba extraño en _él _el gesto. Siempre se hablo de 'Edward Cullen' como alguien malhumorado, dedicado a su trabajo e impersonal, de los que les gusta trabajar solo, y eso coincidía con la imagen que yo presencié hace años de él, bajo otro nombre. Pero desde que él había entrado en casa, y corrido a mi lado, todo era miradas tiernas, sonrisas y gestos caballerescos que me desconcertaban.

Llego antes que yo al auto y me aguardó con la puerta del acompañante abierta, una vez arriba dejó la mochila a mis pies y cerró la puerta para un minuto después subir y encender el motor.

Se creó un silencio incómodo, y cuando vi que de apoco nos alejábamos de las calles del pueblo de Forks, no pude contenerme más y pregunté.

"¿Y a donde vamos?" dije sin hacer contacto con su rostro, y en cambio mirando hacia el paisaje borroso que se ponía frente a mi en la ventana.

Cuando él no contestó, me giré para repetir mi pregunta y vi que me sonreía. _Otra vez esa sonrisa. _Luego volvió su cabeza hacia la ruta y mantuvo los ojos firmes en el camino.

"El lugar donde entrenaremos está en las afueras del pueblo..." dijo sin quitar la vista del parabrisas.

Sólo asentí y volví mi vista hacia la ventanilla. El viaje continuó en silencio, mientras el tarareaba alguna canción y yo trataba de repasar algunas de las tácticas de defensa personal.

De repente tomó un camino secundario de tierra, que se abría entre medio de los árboles, miré al cielo y no había rastros de un posible día sol, sino todo lo contrario, era probable que lloviera todo el día.

Habían pasado unos cinco minutos de trayecto cuando tomando una última curva a la derecha, una gran casa de frente blanco apareció ante nosotros. Mayormente estaba compuesta por grandes ventanales y altas paredes, si bien era una estructura nueva, la arquitectura se notaba que era más antigua, seguramente se trataba de alguna mansión re-modelada. Creo que mi cara de asombro fue notable y lo dijo todo. Porque sin que preguntara nada, él habló.

"Es la casa donde vivo ahora y en la parte trasera esta totalmente equipada para que podamos entrenar."

No se cual asombro fue mayor, si saber que me había traído a su casa, o lo grande que era esta. Si creía que mi casa era generosa en espacio, bien pues entonces, a lado de esta parecía un mono ambiente. Cullen estacionó en el garaje que se ubicaba en el lado derecho de la casa, y en el cual, cabían por lo menos tres automóviles más, aunque sólo había uno más estacionado. Era negro, y parecía uno esos de colección, sólo que en tamaño real. Al pasar por su lado cuando descendí del Volvo, pude ver que se trataba de un lujoso Audi. Me pregunté para que ocasiones lo utilizaría.

Edward caminó por delante mío y al traspasar la puerta del garaje, entramos a la sala de estar de la casa,

"En esta parte es dónde vivo,"

dijo como si fuera un guía turístico extendiendo la mano, pero sin dejar de caminar. Luego siguió hacia el final de la sala, pasamos por una escalera que llevaba al piso superior, tomó un pasillo que nos condujo a la cocina, y abrió la puerta que daba al jardín. Dándome paso y manteniendo la puerta abierta, dijo "y allí es donde entrenaremos los próximos días."

Ante mí se apareció un gran parque, y un granero hacia uno de los extremos, o por lo menos eso parecía desde afuera. Una vez atravesada la puerta, Cullen me siguió por detrás.

Quedó justo detrás de mí, y me habló tan suave al oído, rozando apenas sus labios con mi lóbulo, que hizo que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera por toda la columna. "Aquel granero de allí," dijo señalando con su brazo por arriba de mi hombro, "esta totalmente equipado para que podamos entrenar y ponerte en forma". Y no se si fui yo, la forma en que él habló, el perfume suyo que me invadió, o mis estúpidas hormonas, pero no me imaginé practicando defensa personal en lo absoluto ahí adentro, si entienden lo que quiero decir... _Con que necesidad a este tipo se le da por invadir mi espacio personal. _Antes de perder el control sobre mis piernas, que para ese entonces tenían una consistencia parecida a la gelatina, avancé sobre el césped todavía húmedo por la lluvia que había caído en la madrugada, tratando de aclarar la mente.

"Empecemos entonces" dije, aunque creo que fue una orden más para mí que para él. Cullen se adelantó hasta tenerme a un lado y me dio esa sonrisa que últimamente aparecía con mucha frecuencia. Sin decir más nos encaminamos hacia el granero, que estaba a unos aproximadamente cien metros de la casa. Me pregunté donde terminaría esta propiedad y quien sería el dueño, como para entretenerme con algo, mientras Cullen iba por delante como si fuera un modelo de pasarela, o mejor dicho un dios griego caminando por la faz de la tierra.

Con mi mochila al hombro, entramos a la gran habitación. No era un gran lujo, pero fácilmente podían entrenar media o una docena de personas a la vez ahí dentro.

En una pequeña esquina había una mesa, un par de sillas y un refrigerador.

El centro de la sala era ocupada por varias colchonetas, y en la parte más alejada había un par de máquinas para ejercitarse, pesas, cintas y algunos aparatos para actividades musculares específicas.

Tanto Edward como yo, veníamos abrigados y por lo visto el lugar hasta calefacción tenía, porque minutos después de entrar y cerrar la puerta estaba transpirando, por el calor. Él se adelantó hacia la mitad de la sala, dirigiéndose a las colchonetas, mientras que se quitaba el buzo que tenía puesto, y en el proceso dejaba un poco al descubierto su musculosa espalda, hasta que su remera volvió a su lugar.

_Mmm, me pregunto si una vez que estemos a mitad de la jornada, se quitaría también la remera, eso sería digno de ver... Ok Bella, suficientes fantasías por esta mañana. _Me dije a mi misma, porque no sólo iba a avergonzarme sino que además tendría que cambiarme la ropa interior antes de poder bañarme, a causa de mi pervertida mente.

Caminé en la misma dirección y me quité la gran campera, quedando sólo con una camiseta de mangas largas y un jogginn. Dejé a un costado de las colchonetas mi mochila y mi campera para quitarme las zapatillas, siguiendo los pasos de Edward.

Una vez que él estuvo descalzo, caminó y se paró en el centro. Cuando me posicioné frete a él, me volvió a regalar esa sonrisa a la que de a poco me empezaba a acostumbrar. Palmeó sus manos, luego las frotó y me preguntó levantando una de sus cejas inquisitivamente:

**"¿Lista?"**

Su voz fue demasiado.

_Oh, no claro que no. Nunca podré estar lista para esto... _

_Maldición Bella, eres tan débil._

_

* * *

_

_No me odien, no me odien... ajaj se que no es un buen lugar donde dejo el capítulo, pero prometo que la maldad de este se compensa con lo que sigue, aunque no se imaginen mucho, porque está en proceso de redacción el capítulo 6._____

_La buena noticia es... a pesar del retraso, el próximo capítulo va a estar en la fecha programada, o seea, 23 de mayo, y no se si antes, porque como en mi país va a ser un fin de semana largo, tal vez salga de viaje y lo suba antes como premio a las buenas lectoras que tengo. =)._

_En fin, dos cositas más_

_El Audi de Edward está en mi perfil, y también mi Facebook, por si alguna le interesa comunicarse conmigo o preguntarme lo que sea =)._

_Las veo en 10 días =)._

**SilviS***


	6. EPOV Mente Versus Cuerpo

**Capítulo 6:**

**Mente versus Cuerpo**

**EPOV**

"¿Lista?" dije a modo de reto para empezar con nuestras lecciones.

Pero ella no respondió y en cambio pareció zambullirse en un mar de preguntas. Su rostro se tiñó de dudas y en ese momento tuve miedo, tuve miedo de que me diga que no podría hacerlo, que no quería, que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar volver al ruedo.

Tuve miedo de perderla como lo tuve hace seis años atrás cuando después de oir como su prometido se sacrificaba por la misión, ella se convirtió en un ente carente de todo sentido.

Ella seguía sin contestarme. Y entonces llamé su atención, mientras contenía la respiración.

"¿Bella?..."

Pareció salirse de sus pensamientos.

"¡Mierda!" susurró por lo bajo, pero llegue a oirla.

"Sí comencemos" dijo moviendo los brazos a los lados para relajarse.

Yo no pude aguantar mi risa e invadí el lugar con una sonora carcajada. Ella me dedicó una mirada llena de irritación al tiempo que se ponía las manos en la cintura y me miraba de manera inquisidora.

"¿Que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?" preguntó, un poco frustrada de no entender el chiste.

"Oirte decir groserías. Con ese aire que tienes de virgencita... "

"¿Qué?" dijo dejándo caer a los costados del cuerpo sus brazos.

Me acerque hasta quedar a menos de veinte centímetros y me pareció que ella contenía su respiración. Se me estaba haciendo casi imposible el mantener una distancia prudente con ella.

"De angelito, entonces. Es esa carita tuya, tan dulce." Y no pude evitar recorrer con el dedo índice su mejilla tan suave, cuando un color comenzó a subir por su rostro. Al bajar la vista hasta sus brazos ví que tenía los puños cerrados, entonces decidí que ya había invadido suficiente, si presionaba más terminaría perdiendola o perdiendo yo mi cordura.

Me giré y volvi a caminar hacia el centro de la colchoneta azul, mientras aclaraba mi punto.

"Tienes pinta de no entender la mayoría de las malas palabras si las oyeses decir." La escuche lanzar un resoplido y luego sus pasos siguieron a los míos.

"Porcuraré decir 'rayos', 'cielos' o 'maldición' para no desconcentrarte" dijo con los dientes apretados mientras volvía mi rostro hacia ella. Lucía tan bonita cuando se frustraba.

Si dejaba que mi cabeza y mis ojos continuaran vagando sobre sus formas terminaría por no enseñarle nada y la misión sería un desastre, así que me dije a mi mismo que debía parar y concentrarme.

"Bien...¿has recibido algún entrenamiento serio en defensa personal?"

"No. Sólo he hecho un curso contra violadores, lo típico." y vi como sus ojos viajaban mas alla,desenfocandose del ahora; y deseé poder leer la mente, para entender por donde andaban sus pensamientos en estos momentos.

"Está bien. No tendremos tiempo para nada muy profundo, pero en una semana podré ponerte a un nivel similar al de muchos hombres. Ya estas en buena forma y eso ayuda" y no pude evitar recorrerla otra vez con los ojos, deleitándome por dentro._ Por Dios parecía que había regresado a mis años de pubertad. _

_Este iba a ser un trabajo muy duro._

"Como es el primer día, vamos a empezar con algo tranquilo, e iremos sumándole dificultad con el paso de los días" dije posicionandome para comenzar con los primeros movimientos. Esperé a que ella copiara mi postura, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, miró algo insegura a los costados de sus pies. Ella respondió cuando vio la pregunta grabada en mi rostro.

"Esta colchoneta no es lo bastante gruesa"

"Si lo es, no voy a lanzarte de cabeza" dije sonriendo, jamás llegaría tan lejos.

"Lo que me preocupa es mi trasero" repondió sorprendiendome,

"Prometo cuidar bien de tu trasero" dije y en mi cabeza se formuló mas de una forma de cuidado.

"Regla número uno: No trates de tirar a nadie al suelo. No eres lo bastante buena para eso. Lo más que puedes esperar es liberarte de tu atacante, y eso es en lo que vamos a concentrarnos. Tú tienes de tu parte la ventaja de la sopresa, porque eres pequeña... "

"No lo soy" dijo con terquedad, interrumpiéndo mi instrucción.

Elevé mis ojos hacia el alto techo de madera.

"Eres más pequeña que la mayoría de los hombres." me corregí, para satisfacerla.

"Pero tengo fibra" Retrucó ella. _Como tu digas_

"Está bien, tienes fibra. No sé donde, pero me fiaré de ti. Pero pareces..." y esta vez fue ella quien puso los ojos en blanco y me interrumpió por tercera vez

"Ya sé, parezco un angelito." dijo en tono burlón.

"No te gusta eso, ¿eh?" dije expresando algo nuevo que acababa de descubrir de ella. Era distinta a muchas otras mujeres, ella no quería se la víctima, ella quería ser heroína y salvar al mundo. "Entonces digamos que pareces una señorita. Tienes el aspecto de no haberte ensuciado nunca, de no haber sudado, de no haber dicho nunca una grosería."

"Con el tercer intento quedas eliminado" contestó pagada de si misma

"Y no pareces ni de cerca tan respondona como eres." respondí al tiempo que sonreía una vez más. Creo que esta iba a ser una semana muy divertida.

"No soy respondona. Es que tengo razón."

"Como iba diciendo... - retomé mi discurso sin dejar de sonreir – Pareces un copo de algodón. Un copo femenino y angelical. Así que si un tipo te agarra, no se esperará que hagas nada, excepto tal vez hecharte a llorar."

Pareció que estaba por contestarme algo, y yo un poco tambien lo esperé, pero si iba a decir algo, se lo guardó para ella. Luego aflojó sus hombros y me miró espectante.

"Está bien, entonces enséñame que tengo que hacer para que él llore."

"Me conformaré con enseñarte a escapar." dije poniéndole fin a nuestra absurda charla.

Los ejercicios fueron moderados y no incluyeron lanzarse por el aire ni terminar estampados contra la colchoneta.

Bella conocía la mayoría de los pasos básicos, así que solo me limité a repasar las posiciones de los brazos y las piernas para perfeccionar los movimientos. Era ágil y demostraba una seguridad superior a la de cualquier mujer que haya conocido, incluso a Tanya.

Repasábamos cada uno de los posibles ataques...

"Si el atacante te toma por delante" dije abrazándola y pegando mi cuerpo al suyo poniendo a prueba su reacción, ella enseguida levanto por adentro de mi abrazo sus brazos y dijo

"elevo así mis brazos y un rígido manotazo a la naríz, podría llegar a matar a alguien si aplico la suficiente fuerza" dijo repitiendo las indicaciones que le había dicho minutos antes, aunque sólo rozó su muñeca con mi nariz, y el perfume de su piel me invadió los pulmones. Olia a lilas y a fresias, con un toque del sudor natural después de trabajar durante un par de horas, y muy por el contrario de lo que se piensa, su aroma era exquisito.

"También puedo golpearlo a los costados de la cabeza, sobre las orejas con las manos ahuecadas de esta manera" dijo mientras con suavidad apoyaba a los lados sus delicadas manos, y era increíble la fuerza de voluntad, la lucha que se llevaba adentro mio entre mi cuerpo y mi mente. Trantando de controlarme frente a todo lo que implicaba tener a Bella tan cerca y en constante contacto físico.

"y podría llegar a romper los tímpanos" continuó retirando las manos.

"También podría atarcarlo metiendo mis dedos en los ojos" y apoyó cada índice justo en el hueco de mis ojos, como le había indicado,"o en la garganta deja a cualquiera incapaz de hacer nada" dijo bajando sus dedos hasta mi garganta y cada toque nuevo, sentía como mi piel quemaba, y la energía fluía entre nosotros. _No se cuanto más iba a poder soportarlo, sin tratar de avanzar un poco más con ella, lo que obviamente terminaria por arruinar todo, porque ella aún no estaba lista._

Así fuimos moviendonos a lo largo de toda la colchoneta, adoptando diferentes situaciones y posiciones. Por necesidad, se repetía el estrecho contacto y los roces continuos de mi piel y la suya, y mi cuerpo clamaba cada vez por más. Separarme de ella iba a ser muy doloroso al final de la jornada.

Sin apuro por terminar la instrucción iba recomendandole nuevas tácticas y nuevos movimientos. Si fuera por mí no dejaría nunca esta preparación si significaba tenerla tan cerca todo el tiempo.

Llebabamos casi dos horas de entrenamiento y de sólo sudar, Bella había empezado a agitarse a causa de la exigencia física.

Apoyando sos manos en sus rodillas y bajando un poco la cabeza para tomar aire preguntó:

"¿Serviría de algo que me diera por vencida?" y no pude más que sorpenderme de que me preguntara tal cosa.

"Podemos parara en el momento que quieras" le aclaré y me preocupé por haberle exigido demasiado por un día.

"Estupendo. Y me lo dices ahora" ironizó.

"No quiero agotarte. Necesitamos entrenar todos los días para mejorar tu fuerza y resistencia. Y no podremos hacerlo si tienes los músculos demasiado doloridos para ejercitarlos." Dije y una sonrisa surcó mi cara sólo de saber que este no iba a ser el único día en que ibamos a mantener este contacto físico, sin contar lo que nos esperaba en medio de la misión en Francia.

"No, no creo que esté agotada" dijo sacudiendo a un lado su mano, como restándole importancia al tema de la exigencia física." pero sí es un momento de hacer un descanso."

"Bien, hay agua en la nevera de allí" dije señalando el sector de descanso con las sillas. Ella volteó a ver el lugar, y cuando volví a hablar volvió a mirarme " Yo voy a trabajar un poco con las pesas mientras tu descansas" dije y sin esperar respuesta emprendí el camino en dirección opuesta para hacer algo de musculación. No es que me interesara llamar su atención ni que creyera que me mostrara arrogante al exibirme como un macho, al ejercitarme mientras ella descansaba, es que estaba en mi naturaleza, después de mi entrenamiento en la Armada, las horas que hasta ahora habíamos hecho con ella eran como una entrada en calor para mi.

Camino a las pesas me quité la remera que ya estaba bastante sudada y la dejé a un lado mientras comenzaba con las series de pesas, evitando mirarla, sólo por el hecho de que ya era doloroso tenerla en el mismo lugar. No se como, pero había sido capaz de controlar mi cuerpo a pesar de los roces y los toque a lo largo de la mañana. Y ahora qe estaba solo, que ella estaba a suficiente distancia me permití repasar cada roce, cada caricia, cada sensación provocada por sus manos, su aroma. Mi cuerpo estaba sensibilizado, recordé mis manos paseando por sus caderas su peuqña cintura, mi cuerpo deslizado contra el suyo, y como en más de una ocasión nuestras piernas habían quedado enredadas, una mía entre las de ellas. Después de 15 minutos de trabajar brazos terminé más sudado que antes y con una fuerte erección, por haber dejado libres tantos pensamientos. _Bájate amigo, todavía no es _tiempo, me dije a mi mismo.

Cuando volvi mi cabeza hacia el lugar, ella yacía tumbada boca abajo con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos y me pregunte si solo descansaba, si dormía, en que pensaba, quise saberlo todo de ella, y quise ser el único.

Ejercité otros quince minutos esta vez entrenando mis piernas, alternando entre saltos de cuerda y pesas mientras me permitia devorarla con la mirada. Grabando cada parte de su cuerpo, cada forma cada curva, cada mínimo detalle. Su pelo estaba atado aún y me imaginé como luciría suelto, nunca la había visto con el pelo sobre sus hombros. Su espalda subía y bajaba regularmentea causa de la respiración tranquila; bajé y me detuve un buen rato observando el pequeño valle que formaba su columna vertebral en la parte baja de su espalda, entre el fin de sus costillas y el comienzo de su trasero.

Continué deleitandome con sus firme trasero, no era grande ni pequeño, era perfecto para su anatomía y mantenía una excelente forma gracias a la constante atividad física que hacía. Más abajo sus piernas se notaban fibrosas por debajo del jogging que se le pegaba al cuerpo._ Tendría que reconocer que decía la verdad cuando decía que esta chica tenía fibra_, pensé.

Terminé y volví a colocarme a remera mientras caminaba hacia las colchonetas donde se encontraba Bella. Mi cerebro volvió a tomar el control de mi cuerpo a medida que acortaba las distancias.

"Es hora de volver al trabajo, angelito" dije en tono burlón, sabiendo ya que se irritaría con el apodo. Un sonrisa ancha volvió a mi rostro de solo pensar en su carita enfurecida. Llegando al pie de la colchoneta, ella se levanto y contesto sonriendo.

"Angelito, las pelotas".

Y si, mi horas sin ella iba a ser mucho más dolorosas que los seis años que pasaron desde el día que conocí.

Tal vez intente mantenerla un rato más cerca mío. Tal vez la invite a cenar, si eso sería genial. Pensé. Aunque eso es ir más allá. _Descarta la idea Edward, sólo quiere entrenar y terminar la misión. _Suspiré. Ella me miró.

Por dentro mío rogué que todo mi plan saliera a la perfección. Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

**A PUNTO DE PARTIR, PERO NO ME OLVIDE!**

**Disfruteen!.. Gracias por los Reviews!**

**Las adoro!**

**SilviS***


End file.
